Consequences
by Saints among Angels
Summary: Taken from the end of episode 601 Rumple now knows that Belle and his future son doesn't love him, and that he messed everything up. So the best thing he could do is get a divorce to set Belle free of him. When Belle signs the papers something horrible happens to Rumple that changes everything. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Once Upon a Time and I hope you all like the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Rumble knew as he watched Belle go through the portal to go back to Storybrooke. He knew that he had messed up royally as the voice in his head said _"You have no choice but to give her up."_ He sighed as he realized that the voice was right; he knew that he had messed everything up. He looked at the sands of Morpheus as he sighed at it and then thought _'Don't worry son you will never see me again'_. As then he had summoned the portal and walked through it to go back to Storybrooke. A person appeared as he whispered "What have you done Morpheus! What have you done" the person took out a book as they looked at it to see what Rumple was really going to and they knew that this would never end well.

As then an image of Morpheus appeared as he watched in horror of what his father was going to do. He went up to the monk as he said "Why is my father summoning divorce papers? I don't understand" as then a female monk appeared angry at him saying "You've broken them up Morpheus! Your father will give those papers to Belle and she will sign them. Once your father signs them he will forget ever being with your mother! You'll finally have what you've always wanted, to have no father!" Morpheus screamed out "That isn't what I wanted I didn't want my father to forget my mother and me! I just wanted to have my mother see through my father's lies! I never wanted my father to forget us. . . . . . . Wait what will happen to my mother, will she forget him too? Will she forget me" the female monk laughed angrily out "Ha she won't forget you! She won't forget Rumple it's your father that will forget the both of you and if you're stupid mother have any sense she'll leave him alone! You stupid brat" then the female monk walked away from Morpheus which only made him cry more.

Another monk walked up to Morpheus as he put his hand on his shoulder as he said "There is away" Morpheus looked at him as the monk continued "You must warn your mother of what happened and fix it before it's too late. Do you understand my son" Morpheus nodded as he disappeared from the monk. The monk sighed as he knew that this would be every bad for him and for his mother.

 _ **Back in Storybrooke**_

Belle walked down the street only to stop in front of the pawn shop that belonged to the man she once loves. As then she saw that Rumple appear in the shop as she sighed then walked again away from the shop. Rumple sensed that she had walked by but he didn't have time as he waved his hand over the desk as a stack of papers appear with the word DIVORCE was on it. He waved at it again as he smiled to himself and now all he had to do was get Belle to sign them and she'll be free of him forever. He picked up the papers as he walked to the door and opened it while looking back as he said "This is what really should have happened." Then walked outside and down the street to where Belle went.

Belle was now in front of her library as she was about to open it Rumple appeared as she said "Look Rumple I don't want to see you right now" but Rumple up his hand up as he said "Look I don't want to fight you or force you to do anything. I didn't come here to have you come back with me. I have something for you that will set you free of me" Belle looked at him oddly as she said "What are you saying?" Rumple looked at her sadly as he said "Well you don't love me anymore right" Belle looked at him sadly as she said "I never said" but Rumple cut her off by saying "You don't! So now I have a proposition for you Belle, I have with me divorce papers and once you sign them you'll be free from me." Belle looked at him shocked as she whispered out "You want to divorce me. . . . . . . . I thought" Rumple sighed as he said "Look Belle you don't love me anymore and it's clear that you're taking advice from our unborn child! Who also doesn't like me either, so this way you'll be happy and that is all I want for you! Once you sign these papers I'll be out of your life forever." Belle wanted to so cry right now; it was like a slap in the face for Rumple to say that to her, but what hurt the most was that Rumple wasn't even going to fight this. He was just going to give up and let her leave him forever but isn't that what she really wanted was to not be in his life. Belle then looked at Rumple as she said "Okay where the papers are" Rumple pulled them out as he handed it to her. Belle looked at him again as she said "Do you have a pen" he then handed it to her as she signed the papers with her name on them. Then she handed them back to him as she said "So are you going to sign them too" Rumple nodded as he said "I'll sign them at my shop, don't worry this will be the last time you'll see me." As then Belle watched as Rumple disappeared from her sites.

 _ **Back at the Pawn Shop**_

Rumple place the papers on his desk as he magically summoned a pen as he started to sign each of the papers as he felt it affect him greatly as he got to the last page to sign he heaved out "This is for you Belle" as he signed the last page he fell to the floor in a deep sleep while dropping the pen to the floor next to him. What Belle didn't know was that he had put a spell on the papers. When he signed them he would never remember being with Belle and that they had never met and that he would be alone for the rest of his life.

 _ **In the Library**_

Belle felt a horrible pain in her heart as she cried out "What is this? Why does it hurt" as then she grabbed her desk to get her breath. As then she looked down at her hand to see that her ring that was on her ring finger was gone. Belle didn't understand what was going on but didn't think anything about it as she continued to get her work done.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters that are from the show. I would like to say thank you all for reading this story so far, and hope that you'll like this chapter. Please leave a comment or suggestion I would really like to hear what you guys think of this story so far. Also I will give a warning if there will be sex in later chapters in the story. So now on with the story.

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 _ **Next day**_

Belle walked up to Granny's Cafe as she was about to open the door when she saw Rumple walked in the other direction as she spoke out "Rumple" but he didn't even notice her as he continued to walk by her. Belle was about to open the door when a voice whispered out "Mother you have to stop father! He's going to sign the papers, he'll forget you forever! Please mother you have to stop him" Belle looked behind her but no one was there as she didn't think anything about it and walked into the cafe. After a few moments in the cafe Belle walked out with a bag of food as she waved good day to everyone in the cafe as she walked down the street with the carryout to her new home.

While walked to the her new home she stopped at the pawn shop, as she opened it as she walked in to see that Rumple was putting stuff away on shelves as she said "Rumple I got some food I was wondering if you wanted something to eat. I know that I'm still mad at you for all the things you've done but I just wanted to make sure you ate something." As then the man turned around to look at Belle as he said "Do I know you dearie? I'm sorry I've never met you in my life! I want you out of my shop" as then Belle dropped the carry out on to the floor looking at Rumple in shock as she whimpered out "You don't. . . . . You don't. . . . . . . . . . You don't re" as then Belle fell to the floor hitting her head making her black out Rumple sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed for Emma to go take Belle to the hospital seeing that he didn't know this woman.

 _ **At the hospital in Belle's dream**_

Belle was in a beautiful room with draping and everything. That is when she knew she was in Rumple's castle as she yelled out happily "Rumple, Rumple I'm here. Come on out I'm here love come out" but no one answered her as she screamed out "Rumple, Rumple come out please this isn't funny! Come out" but nothing as she fell on to the floor as she started to cry. She didn't understand if this was Rumple's castle why he wasn't coming. Why wasn't he coming to see her or order her to do whatever he wanted to do to her? As then a young man appeared as he ran up to Belle holding her hands as she started to cry as well.

Belle looked up as she noticed who it was as she said "Morpheus what's going on? Where is Rumple" Morpheus looked at Belle as he said "I'm so sorry mother, I didn't think this through! I didn't know he would do something like this, I missed judged his actions and now it's my entire fault." Belle didn't understand as she continued "Please tell me Morpheus what's going on? I don't see Rumple" Morpheus looked at his mother as he cried out "Rumple made divorce papers and had you sign them. But you didn't know that he put a spell on them." Belle could feel herself getting angry as she cried out "He put a spell on them! But I'm not affected by it" Morpheus looked at her sadly as he said "It wouldn't affect you because when he signed them it would only affect him. He made the spell to only affect him to make him forget you! To forget us, he'll never remember being your husband or even making me. He'll never be in our lives" Belle looked at Morpheus as she cried out "You're lying, you're lying he would never. . . . . . You're wrong he would never, no, no" as then everything started to fade away and disappear from Belle as she heard her son say "I'm sorry mother."

 _ **In the hospital room**_

Belle woke up seeing the ceiling of her room in the hospital; she looked to her left to see Emma looking at her sadly as Belle said "Where am I?" Emma sat next to her as she said in a calm voice "Belle you're in the hospital" Belle felt her belly as she cried out "My baby" Emma put her hand on her shoulder as she said "Don't worry Dr. Wale says that you and the baby are fine" Belle looked at Emma happy as she said "What about Rumple? Is he here, can he come in and see me! I know he has to be worried about the baby" Emma couldn't help it seeing Belle like this was hurting her as she continued to give Belle the bad news "Belle, Rumple isn't here. . . . . He said that he doesn't remember you, and to tell you to leave him alone" as then Belle looked at Emma oddly as she said "No he's my husband! I want him to see me let him in" Emma repeated again "Belle, Rumple doesn't" as then Emma watched as tears fell out of Belle's eyes as the poor woman cried realizing now what her son meant. That Rumpelstilskin was never going to remember her or her child; his child and what was she going to do raise the child by herself.

Everything was breaking her heart; as then Belle whimpered out "Okay Emma you can go now I'm fine" Emma looked at her sadly as she said "Are you sure?" Belle nodded as Emma walked out of the room only for her to be greeted by Snow and David as Snow said "How is Belle?" Emma shook her head as she said "Not good" everyone sighed as they left the spot where Belle was staying in. Belle looked out the window of her room as she could feel her heart hurting as she whispered out as she rubbed her belly "Don't worry baby I'll get daddy back! You'll see I'll get him back and we'll be a family again! We'll be a family" as then an evil voice spoke out "You'll never get him back! You'll never see him again Belle you scrod up! You left him so many times that he'll never look your way, and he'll never love you! Because you and that stupid child of yours don't love him! You never really loved him and that is his curse to never be loved!" Belle cried so hard that she started to have hiccups and then passed out making the doctors come in quick to see what was wrong with her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Thank everyone of you for reading this so far, and I hope you all will like this chapter. For everyone that wants to know who the mysterious lady that doesn't want Belle to be with Rumple I'm sorry to say that I won't tell anyone who it is yet, but I will reveal it in later chapters so for now I'm just going to show as to what happened to Belle and the confrontation between Rumple and Emma. So on with the chapter and I hope you all will like this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **At the Pawn shop**_

Rumple looked at one of his books as he heard a chime from the door as he turned around saying "How can I help you? Oh it's you Miss Swan" Emma looked at Rumple angrily as she yelled out "What did you do to poor Belle!" Rumple did a puff sound as he said "I don't know anyone by that name, and if you don't mind savior" as he was going to walk to the other room only to have Emma stand in front of him yelling out "You did something to Belle I know it! She's been crying her eyes out saying that she wants you there and that you're her husband! She's giving you a child, and you won't" as then Rumple cut her off by saying "I don't have any children! The only child I did have is died and you saw what happened to him! Look this Belle whoever she is needs to move on and forget me! I'm not destined for true love or any of that shit! So if you don't mind I have worked to do" Emma pushed Rumple as she yelled out "You're a coward!"

Rumple looked at her angry as he seethed out "You watch your tongue savior" as then another chime came in as both Emma and Rumple looked to see a beautiful lady in a tight blue dress came in saying "Mr. Gold is it". Rumple looked at the lady then to Emma as he said "Now if you don't mind I have a customer to take care of. Please leave my shop" Emma walked away from Rumple to take care the female customer that just came in.

 _ **While walking down the street of Storybrooke**_

Emma walked down the street of the town trying to figure out what exactly happened to Rumple to make him forget Belle like that. As then Killian appeared walked to meet up with Emma as he said "Hi love, do you know what happened to the crocodile?" Emma looked at Killian sadly as she said "I don't know. . . . . It's like he just forgot about Belle, like how they got married, how they met, how they fell in love, everything but he knows who I am. It just doesn't make any sense" Killian took Emma's hand as he said "Maybe this is what he deserves" Emma took her hand from Killian as she said "Look I know he has done some shitty ass things to us, and to everyone in this town. But I know that he doesn't deserve something like this! Forgetting Belle and the baby she's carrying him! I mean look at what's happening to Belle, she's going to go crazy now that he doesn't remember her! How do we help her through this?"

Killian knew that Emma was right; the fact that Rumple would go as far as making sure he would forget Belle just to make her happy was going at it the wrong way. Even though he didn't like Rumple that much, but he did know that Rumple loved Belle and that the Dark One would only do what would make Belle happy. Killian spoke kindly "All we can do is help her through this, and maybe we can figure out what exactly happened to the both of them for Rumple to forget Belle in the first place." Emma smiled at Killian as she said "You're right love" as then they kissed and continued to walk down the street of the town to get to where they wanted to go.

 _ **At the hospital**_

Belle was sitting up in her bed looking out the window hoping that Rumple would come see her and their unborn child. She watched as the clouds would pass by and looking lovely. As then she heard the door knock as she got excited as she said "Rumple" but the one person she wasn't expecting was Regina as she stood in the doorway of the hospital. Belle looked away from Regina as she said "What do you want" Regina looked at her sadly as she said "Henry told me what happened to you. I'm so sorry if there is anything I can do for you" but Belle cut her off with "I don't need you I need my husband!"

Regina sighed as she sat at the edge of the bed that Belle was laying in as she said "Belle, Rumple doesn't remember you. Just look at this as an adventure, you know just like you wanted. Maybe you can go find true love again with someone" but Belle cut her off again as she cried out "No! I want my husband Rumplestilskin! I don't want anyone else I want him! I'll find a way to get his memories back and if no one is going to help me find them then I'll do it myself!"

Regina watched as Belle got out of the bed and started to walk to the dresser in her room, but only to fall again as Regina ran to her and helped her back into the bed. Regina looked at Belle as she said "Belle you're not strong enough yet and you're still hooked up to the machine that is checking on your vitals. Look let me talk to Dr. Wale to let you out of here, and then we'll go from there." Belle sighed as she said "Fine" as Regina walked out of the room leaving Belle to look out of the window of her room.

While outside of Belle's room Regina looked at Dr. Wale as she said "Tell me can we move Belle somewhere else, and what will happen to her?" Dr. Wale sighed at Regina as he said in a doctor tone "I'm afraid that even though everything checks out fine for Belle and the baby something odd has happened to her that makes me worried. I would like for her to stay one more night because of that fall that happened at the Pawn shop that she might still have a concoction. Just in case" Regina repeated "Just in case, I understand but there is something else isn't there." Dr. Wale nodded as he continued "I don't know what it is, but since you deal with magic and stuff like that you might be able to figure out what might be wrong. Please follow me to the x-ray room." As then Regina followed Dr. Wale to another part of the hospital and away from Belle's room.

In the x-ray room Dr. Wale went up to the light fixer and placed an x-ray of Belle's body. Regina walked up to Belle's x-ray as she said "What is that black in Belle's heart?" Regina pointed to it on Belle's x-ray as it showed up as a hole in her heart as Dr. Wale says "That is what I wanted to show you and hope that you can tell me. When I was doing an x-ray of Belle's brain and her body to see if anything was wrong until I saw that on her heart it looks like that it may be a hole in her heart." Regina looked at it closely as she said "My only guess would be that something is missing from her heart. But I'm not sure, and I don't really think that Belle is going to tell me anything." Dr. Wale looked at Regina as he said "Belle will stay here for tonight, so I'll tell her that while you go find out what this may mean for her." Regina nodded as she walked out of the x-ray room and out of the hospital leaving Dr. Wale to Belle.

 _ **At Regina's house**_

Regina was already looking through all of her books to figure out what to do with what happened to Belle when Henry and the Charming family came in as they watched as Regina was looking through all the books she had in her house as Snow said "Regina why are you looking through all your books?" Regina looked at them as she said "I'm trying to find out what's wrong with Belle. She has a hole in her heart and I need to figure out exactly what happened to her." David then said "Well Emma went to see Rumple today to see as to what happened to Belle. She just called me and I told her to come over here so she can tell you what happened with Rumple and her. I even told her that you stopped by at the hospital to see how Belle was doing. Regina sighed happily as she said "Thank you David. If anyone of us is going to get to the bottom of this it's Emma. When she comes in I need to ask her what may have happened to Belle in order to get to the bottom of this." David nodded as Snow said "Don't worry will get to the bottom of this."

And as if on cue Emma and Killian appeared in front of them as Regina said "You need to tell me everything that has happened something is wrong with Belle." That is when Emma and everyone around her were hearing her story of what conspire between her and Rumplestilskin.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. I just want to thank anyone who has read this story so far and I hope you'll like what will happen next in the story so far. I also want everyone to know that I won't be able to put up chapters for a while, because I have a job at Macy's Logistics and Organization as a Seasonal Warehouse Associates as a packer.

Even thought my days for working there will be Wednesday-Saturday from 8:00 am to 4:30 pm at peak season which will be in November may take me some time to write more chapters for this story. Right now it isn't peak season which my days working at Macy's will depend on what days I'll be working there. Right now for this week it's Friday and Saturday from 8:00 am to 2:00 pm. Which means I'll have to keep an eye out for the next couple of days, and I really hope that everyone will understand that it means that I won't be giving up on this story but that I'll probably be busy for the next month because of work.

Also there are other stories that I've been doing so even if I don't get to this one it just means that I'm focusing on other stories besides this one. Now for other things to say before you read this next chapter; I will let everyone know when there will be sexual situations, or sex in any chapters that maybe coming up in the story. For example the next chapter will have sex in it and I will remind that again in the next chapter to let anyone know that it will have it.

That way you can decide if you want to read it or not. So now on with the chapter and please leave a comment/suggestion because I do really like to know what you all think about the story so far.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Still at Regina's House**_

Emma sighed as she said "Yeah just like I said it was weird Rumple didn't remember Belle at all and I tried to confront him about it for only to have him just keep telling me that he doesn't remember her. I don't know what's going on he just seems to act like he never seen her before." Regina thought only for a seconded as she said "So he acted like he didn't remember her, but Belle remembers him? The only person to help us with this is Belle and she's at the hospital right now. We'll have to wait till tomorrow to talk to her." Snow was the next to say "Is she going to be release from the hospital tomorrow?" Regina nodded as Snow continued "Then I'll have Belle stay with us, you know just in case if something might be wrong with her and I really don't want her to stay alone." Regina agreed by saying "That is a really good idea, and then Belle can stay with you. And if you can talk to her about what's going on because this is crazy for something like this to happen." Everyone left the house expect for Henry and Regina as he said "Do you think that Grandpa did something to make all this happen?" Regina looked at Henry as she said "I wouldn't put it pass him if he did."

 _ **The next day**_

Belle was released from the hospital the next day; as she walked down the street of the town and then she was met up with Emma and Killian. Belle looked at them as she said "Look Emma I" but Emma cut her off by saying "You don't have to apologize for what happened when I got you to the hospital the other day. You were going through a lot and all we want to do right now is help you." Belle could feel herself crying right now but tried to hide it only to have Emma put her hand on her shoulder as Emma said "It'll be okay Belle we'll help you in anyway, but we would like to have you come by at Regina's if that is alright." Belle nodded as she went with Emma and Killian to Regina's house.

Regina had already had breakfast as Henry came down as he said "Is grandma here yet?" Regina smiled at him as she said "I don't think that she would like to be called that, but to answer your question no she hasn't showed up yet." As if on cue Emma, Killian, and Belle was already in the house with them. Emma looked at Belle as she said "Tell Regina what happen" Belle went up to Regina as she said "Rumple had summoned divorce papers and had me sign them." Regina said "Okay continue" Belle looked down at the floor as she said "I think he signed them too only he put a spell on them to make him forget me and the baby I'm carrying for him. When he did that I felt something hurt my heart and I've never been the same since then."

Once Belle got done Regina thought for only a second as she said "I think he might have done a forget me spell that makes the person not remember the other person. But that spell is supposed to affect the both of you. He seem to have only done it to himself, which would explain the hole in your heart Belle" Belle looked at Regina oddly as she said "I have a hole in my heart" she placed her hand on her chest as Regina continued "Yes I think when he did that you were supposed to have forgotten him but it back fired and left a hole in your heart. Like something was missing in your life, and it's Rumple." Belle looked at the window as she said "What do I do" then Regina looked at Emma as she said "I think you need to give Rumple some time alone" Belle turned to Emma as she cried out "You mean to tell me that I need to leave him alone! I can't do that" Emma put her hands up as she said "I'm just suggesting that you leave him alone just for a couple of days. Then have him get to know you again and maybe he might fall back in love with you again."

Belle knew that Emma was right but something in her was telling her that something bad would happen if she did that, but she knew what she had to do. Belle looked at Emma, Regina, and Killian as she said "I'll leave him alone today, but I think I'll ask him to go for a walk or something." Regina smiled as she said "I think that is a really good idea" Belle then said "I need a place to stay if I'm going to stay away from Rumple" Killian then said "Well what about my ship. You can stay there until you find a place to stay" Belle nodded as Emma said "We'll go with you to get settled" Belle followed Emma and Killian out the house as Regina whispered out "Emma" Emma turned around to see Regina as she continued "Just keep an eye on Belle" Emma nodded as she continued to walk with Belle and Killian to the Jolly Roger.

 _ **At the Pawn Shop**_

Rumple walked over to this safe in his shop as he opened it there in front of him was a tea cup that was chipped. He took it out and really looked at it. It was odd as he examined the cup hoping to see what was so special about the cup and why would he have something like this. Rumple just couldn't figure it out why he would have something like this in his shop as then a ding came from the door even without looking he said "Hello Charming" it was David that came into his shop.

David walked up to him as he said "Hey I was wondering how you were feeling?" Rumple looked at him as he said "Why would you care if I'm feeling okay? Usually you heroes don't care about what I feel!" David then said "Look rather you like it or not we're family" Rumple put his hand up as he said "We are not family" then walked away from David as the once prince continued "Well Henry is your grandson" then Rumple turned around as he yelled out "Look yes he's my grandson but it's clear that I'm a villain and villains don't get happy endings! We have never gotten along with each other so why start now" as then David walked up to Rumple as he said "If that is true then why do you have that chipped cup in your hand?"

Rumple looked at the cup again as he whispered out "I don't know" then David said "It's clear that it came from your past Rumple, and maybe it's about time you figure that out. Before it's too late" Rumple looked back at David as he said "What do you mean by that" David only put his hand on Rumple's shoulder as he said "Just think about it" then walked out of the pawn shop. Rumple looked at the cup again as he said "I don't even know why I have you, but it has to be something special for me to keep this" then he put the cup away and locked the safe.

Rumple went on doing his thing until he heard another ding from his door as he looked up to be surprised by the lady with the tight blue dress as she said "Mr. Gold is it" Rumple walked over to the lady as he said "How can I help you with" then continued helping the lady with whatever it was that she wanted.

 _ **On the Jolly Roger**_

Belle looked around the ship to see that this was fine to stay in as Killian said "Okay so you'll be staying in that hammock there" Belle nodded as Emma said "Don't worry everything will be fine" Belle nodded again as she said "Can I have some rest? It really has been a long day for me and the baby." Killian put his hand on Belle as he said "Of course if you need anything just call us on those black thingy over there" Emma then said "Killian it's called a phone" then he replied back with "Yeah like she said" pointing to Emma as she just rolled her eyes at him.

Belle only giggled a little as Emma and Killian left the cabin of the ship; Belle went to the hammock as she rubbed her belly while whispering "It'll be okay baby, we'll get daddy back somehow. I want you to know that I love you and that I know deep down in my heart that he loves you to" as then Belle lay back on the hammock and fell into a deep sleep thinking of Rumple.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. So here is the next chapter and even though it took me a while but I wanted it to be good. Now here for the warning **This chapter will have sex in it, I repeat this chapter will have sex in it!** So if you have a problem with the sex, don't read it but if you don't have a problem with it then go right ahead. This chapter is a dream sequence dealing with Belle and Rumple so it will have sex in the story; which I hope you all will love it. Also I don't know as to when I'll put the next one up, I have to figure out a way to not put too much sex in it. Anyway like before please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **In Belle's dream**_

Belle walked up some stairs as she looked around to see that she wasn't in Storybrooke anymore as she walked down the halls only to see that it was put on some beautiful walls and doors. When she finally got to the place where she wanted to go she noticed it was a ballroom with a table and candles there as if it was waiting for her. She walked up to it when she looked at the crystal glass she noticed that she was wearing a beautiful yellow gown that was long and had off the shoulder sleeves on it. Her hair was done in a half of a bun with her hair cascading down her back. Diamond earrings and necklace that made her look ever so beautiful.

As then a voice came from behind her "I was hoping you were here my angel" Belle turned around to see Rumple in a navy blue suit and tie. Belle spoke sweetly "Where are we" Rumple walked over to the table to where Belle was as he took a strawberry from the table as he said "Well this is your dream. . . . . I would like to think that we're in your castle, because this isn't mine that is for sure. The only thing I got is that this food is what I brought here in your dream. Come sit" Belle sat at one end of the table while Rumple sat at the other.

Belle ate her food as did Rumple as they talked to each other. Belle looked at Rumple sweetly as she said "I've missed you" Rumple smiled at Belle as he said "I've missed you too, and I'm sorry for the way that I've treated you in the past. Even now I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm not perfect" Belle cut him off by saying "I know that you're not perfect and either am I but I love you and I should never have left you." Rumple smiled at Belle again as he said "How is the baby doing" Belle smiled back as she said "He's doing so well, and I haven't felt sick in a while." They continued to eat their dinner and talked for a while about what was happening in their lives with Rumple taking care of the shop and Belle taking care of the library.

After done eating Rumple walked over to Belle as he said "May I have this dance" Belle smiled as she got up from her seat and walked over with Rumple to the dance floor. As then they started to Waltz around the room; Rumple looked at Belle as he said "You look so beautiful" Belle looked away only for a second as she said "Thank you Rumple". They danced the night away as then Rumple stopped as Belle looked at him worried as she said "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Rumple looked at Belle as he said "No you didn't do anything, it's just that I want to make love to you. . . . . I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that! Please forgive me" as Rumple was about to walk away when Belle grabbed his hand making him stop.

For some reason Belle couldn't help it even though she knew it was a dream; but she wanted Rumple really bad and for some reason she wanted to do it here in the ballroom. Belle spoke in a seductive tone "But I want you to make love to me" Rumple turned around to look at Belle as he said "Did I just hear you say what I thought you said" Belle nodded as he walked up to Belle putting his hands on her shoulder as he said "Are you sure that this is what you want right now?" Belle looked into Rumple's blue eyes as she said "Yes" as Rumple started to pull down the sleeves of Belle's gown.

Which helped give her breasts more cleavage and this only made Rumple want her more. Belle turned around to let Rumple unzip her dress which he did letting the zipper go down letting the dress fall to the floor. Belle turned around back to Rumple as she noticed that he wasn't old anymore but a young 20 year old man standing in front of her. Belle helped Rumple out of his out of his suit throwing all of the things on the floor leaving Rumple in his boxers and socks. Belle put her arms around him as he kissed Belle passionately. Rumple then spoke in a husky tone "May I take the corset off of you Belle" Belle looked at him oddly as she whispered out "What corset" then looked down to see that she was in fact wearing an off white corset with white stocking. Belle then looked up at Rumple as she nodded giving Rumple the permit to take it off of her.

Rumple took off the corset and the stocking leaving Belle naked in front of him. He helped her to the table as he slid his hand down into Belle's pussy. Belle moaned as she arched her back as he found her little bud and started to massage it making Belle fell the action he was doing. Belle gasped as Rumple lean into her as he massaged her more while saying "I had no idea how wet you really were until now my sweet Belle." Belle looked at him with hungry eyes as she moaned out "Please I want that penis of yours inside of me." Rumple went faster as he said "You want me to be inside of you" as Belle screamed out "Yes" Rumple then massaged her farther while saying "Are you sure that is what my Belle really wants?" Belle kept gasping with each touch Rumple was doing to her making her bounce into his touch as she yelled out "Yes, yes please".

With that Rumple pulled his hand out of Belle making her wet the table with her juices and he helped her out of the table and then turned her around making her but face him. As then Belle watched as the ballroom changed from that into a bedroom as she was now resting on the bed with Rumple in front of her but. Rumple pushed into her ass as she moaned while he whispered out "Did I hurt you?" Belle moaned out "No" without warning Rumple pumped in and out of her. Belle could feel every movement that he was doing to her; her walls were clamping down on his penis as she bounces in time with his movements. As she stood up still bouncing on him she didn't even noticed that she was massaging her breasts. Both of them went faster and faster as Rumple growled out "Oh Belle" then Belle screamed out in passion "OH Rumple".

They went faster and faster until Belle saw a woman come into a bedroom wearing a tight blue dress. Belle cried out "No, who are you?" As then the woman was watching them have sex as Belle cried out again "Leave us alone, go away" as then the woman in the tight blue dress laughed at Belle as she said "You'll never have Rumple and you never will!" Belle screamed out "NO, NO, GO AWAY! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as then the woman was about to walk over to them until Belle disappeared from the dream.

 _ **End of Dream**_

Belle woke up in a cold sweat looking around the cabin to see if there was anyone in there with her. She got off the hammock as she realized that she had wet her panties. She sighed as she realized that she had a sexual dream about Rumplestilskin and it was a very hot dream that she had. So she went to the pantry to see if there was anything to eat on Hook's ship.

 _ **At Rumple's house**_

Rumple had just come home from work realizing that he was tired and so he went upstairs to get comfortable. He went to the bathroom to get a shower as he turned the shower on when a knocking came by so he sighed and went down stairs to see who it was. As he answered the door it was no other then the woman in the tight blue dress standing there looking ready to pounce on him. Rumple looked at her as he said "Can I help you" as then the lady giggled as she said "Oh I was lost and was wandering if you could help me with something?"

Rumple sighed as he said "Well it depends on where you are trying to get to. If you could tell me as to where you are going" as she walked up to him as she said "Well truth be told I'm actually looking for you." Rumple looked at her confused as he said "You were looking for me? I don't understand why would you be looking for me? I'm not" as then the lady in the tight blue dress put her finger on his mouth as she said "Why don't you let me in and we can talk?" Rumple nodded as he let her into his house not knowing her true intentions.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter and I got an idea from one of the people that reviewed this story. So Archie is going to make appearance to the story and I hope everyone will like his reaction to what is going on. I wanted to make sure that Archie was in this even though the show only shows him with Emma so I figured why not put him in a story dealing with what is going on with Belle and Rumple. Also everyone will figure out who the mysterious lady in the tight blue dress is.

On another note; I figured that I might split up the sex between each chapter, but I haven't figured it out yet. I also want to thank all of you for leaving comments and suggestions on this story. It means a lot to me that you all like the story so far, and once again please leave a comment/suggestions I do like hearing from you guys. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **At Emma's House**_

Emma was making her lunch since nothing was going on in town; but then a knock at the door told her that she was having guest as Killian came down the stairs as he said "I'll get it" as he opened the door there standing in front of him was Belle as he said "Would you like to come?" Belle came in to the house as she walked into the kitchen as she noticed that Emma was making lunch as Belle sat down at the table. Emma noticed that Belle was very sad as she said "Would you like something to eat?" Belle nodded in a no motion as Emma walked over to where Belle was sitting at as she sat next to her. Emma looked at Belle as she said "What's wrong last time I saw you were when you were taking a nap in Killian's ship?"

Belle sighed as she said "I had a dream" Killian sat next to Emma as he said "What kind of dream?" Belle continued "It was of Rumple and it was a intimate dream." Emma blushed a little as Killian said "Oh did anything else happen besides that?" Belle looked at them as she said "Well we had dinner in the dream in a ballroom and danced then things got. . . . . Uh" Emma then finished with "Intimate" Belle nodded as she continued "Then a woman in a tight blue dress appeared and was watching us. I've never met her but she was determined to hurt Rumple and I. She was walking up to us when I woke up" Emma looked at Belle shocked as Killian said "Emma is something wrong?"

Emma looked at both Belle and Killian as she said "I saw a woman in a tight blue dress the other day when I was talking to Rumple. She really didn't look like someone who would be from around here, and she looked really smug about something. I left Rumple's shop before I could figure out what her name was. You don't think" Belle cried out "What if she's here to make sure that Rumple and I don't get back together! Oh Emma I can't let that happen you have to help me" Killian then said "Yeah but why would a woman in a tight blue dress be interested in Rumplestilskin? It doesn't make any sense" Emma thought for a second but was disturbed when the kettle whistle as she got up and walked over to the stove as she turned it off. Emma then made a cup of tea for Killian and Belle as she gave it to them. She sat back down as she said "May be you could ask Rumple out for a walk? You know get him to know you again" Belle smiled as she said "That is a good idea, but what if that woman is there at his shop. What do I do if she's there" Killian then said "Look I don't think that lady will show up every single time. Look just goes in there and asks him."

Belle smiled as she said "You're right I should go now" as then Belle got up and walked out of Emma's house as Killian and Emma waved goodbye to Belle. As Killian closed the door as Emma said "There was something about that woman though. . . . . I'm going to look into it want to come with me." Killian nodded as both Emma and Killian walk out of the door and into Emma's car. As they drove off to go to the police station to find out whom the mysterious lady was.

 _ **In Rumple's Manson**_

Rumple walked over to the bar to pour the lady with the tight blue dress was standing at. Once he got that done he walked over to her as he said "Now tell me who you are dearie" she walked up to him placing her hand on his well-made suit as she then took the drink in her hand as she said "Why thank you handsome" then took a sip of the whisky that he made for her. Rumple really didn't understand this woman, but there was something about her was making him really stare at her. From that tight dress that she was wearing to the well tone legs that she had. He had notice the way she moved swaying her hips that made him really look; from the first day she had come into his shop he knew something was up with this lady and he didn't know why but something about her was making him attracted to her.

The lady walked to the bar leaning against the bar really giving Rumple a look of her firm ass that would make any man wet themselves. Rumple walked up next to her as he already had a drink in his hand as he sipped it then said again "Now tell me who you are" the lady spoke in a seductive tone "Do you really want me to tell you who I am? What if I want you to guess my name? Don't you think that would be fun" Rumple looked away from her as he said "No I don't, besides I want to know the pretty lady who I'm drinking with" the lady stepped in front of Rumple as she said "My name is Lacey and you" as then she put her hands on his chest as she said "Can get me another drink" Rumple couldn't help it as he put his glass down and walked behind the bar as he started to make Lacey another drink.

While he did that Lacey pulled out a vile and poured it in to Rumple's drink. Then she waved her hand over it as it glowed for only a second as Rumple turned back around without knowing what really happened. Rumple handed Lacey her drink as he picked up his as he said "Here's to your health" Lacey took her glass and raised it up to Rumple's then drank it. Rumple drank his as he watched as Lacey swayed her hips and feeling her body as she said "Do you like me" Rumple sighed out "Oh yes" as Lacey walked over to him as she continued "Would you love me" then Rumple sighed out again "Oh yes" as then Lacey got really close to him as she whispered to him "Would you like to kiss me?"

Without even thinking Rumple kissed Lacey passionately; feeling his hands all over her body and tasting her sweet tongue as they fight for dominance. Lacey wrapped her hands around him as she felt his long hair in her fingers making him moan in her mouth as she thought 'That's it little Rumple give me your love so you'll never be with that slut Belle ever again. Now become a hot young man that I want her to be jealous of' as then Rumple gasped for air as he grabbed the bar looking at Lacey with hazy eyes. Rumple said "I'm so sorry I feel a little dizzy do you mind if you come back tomorrow when I'm feeling better." Lacey smiled at Rumple as she said "Of course and maybe we'll pick up where we left off" Rumple nodded as he showed Lacey the door as he opened it when he said "Until next time my lady" as Lacey responded "Until next time hot stuff" as then Lacey gave Rumple one passionate kiss before she left him walking away from his house.

Rumple closed the door and locking it up. As he took one step he grabbed the wall as he watched the room spin around him. He tried to get to the other room as he finally got to the couch of his dining room. He looked at his hands as he watched them age backwards; he didn't understand why was he aging backwards he didn't even do any spells on himself but there was nothing he could do. He watched the wrinkles of his hands get younger and younger. He gasped for air as he could feel his whole body change; he grabbed the cushion as he could feel everything in his body getting younger and younger. He could feel his cloths getting looser and he could even feel his face changing too. He got up only for a split second and then fall to the floor again. This had gone on for two hours; as then Rumple got up from the floor as he walked over to the mirror and as then he gasped at what he saw in the mirror.

In the mirror Rumple saw that this was no illusion; his hair was a light brown with no grays, his face was younger in his early 20's maybe even 19, his eyes had that youthful glow to them that blue that would make any girl go gaga for him. Rumple took off his jacket and ripped off his shirt to reveal a muscular body underneath his shirt; he noticed that he had wash board abs with no hairs on him. He didn't believe what he was seeing as he touched his chest and abs. Then he took off his pants only to see that he was wearing tight whiteness. As he pulled them down he noticed that his penis was now a 10 inches which was really huge in his opinion. As he was really looking at it he heard a knock at the door, so he quickly got his underwear on and his pants but left the jacket and shirt on the floor. He walked to the door as he opened it while saying "What do you want!" As then Zelena gasped at the site of him as Regina came following behind her sister as she said "Why were you gasping. . . . . Oh my god RUMPELSTILTSKIN" making the two sisters shocked of the now young Rumplestilskin standing in front of them in only his pants on.

 _ **At the police station**_

Emma was looking through some of the files that she had in the filing cabinet as she closed it she sighed. David came in as he said "What's wrong Emma?" Emma looked at her father as she said "I can't find anything about this mysterious lady in the tight blue dress. She showed up at Rumple's shop and there was something about her that I didn't like at all. Belle thinks that this woman is here to hurt her and Rumple." David went up to Emma as he said "Was it a dream that Belle had?" Emma nodded as David continued "Well maybe it was just a dream that Belle had and it isn't real."

Emma looked at her father stern as she said "Well you didn't see this so called lady! She was even flirting with Rumple like he was piece of meat! No a fence dad but Belle was on to something when that lady came to town." As then Snow showed up in the station with Henry next to her as she said "Emma did Belle come to see you. I heard some rumors of a strange person coming town that went to see Rumple. Is it true" Emma looked at both her son and her mother as she said "Yes and I'm trying to see who she is." Henry got out the story book as he said "Mom there is something I need to show you" Henry put the book on the desk and flipped through the page to show Emma what was going on. Emma looked at the page as she noticed that Belle was no longer on the page with Rumple.

Emma looked at Henry as she said "What happen to Belle on this page? Belle was his servant, why is she gone" Henry looked at it too as he said "I don't know, but it might be what Rumple did." As then Killian showed up as David rolled his eyes as he said "Killian" as Killian said "Hey Charming, Emma Belle is at the crocodile's shop but he wasn't there so I told her to wait there for him. Wait what is going on in that page? Where is Belle? . . . . . Emma you don't think it has anything to do with the divorce paper that he put a spell on them do you?" Emma looked at Killian and Henry as she said "No it can't be! You mean to tell me that the reason why Belle isn't in this picture is because Rumple doesn't remember her." Snow went up to Emma as she said "So since Rumple doesn't remember Belle she doesn't exist in his mind. But he has to Belle and him are meant to be together" as then everyone at the station looked up to see Zelena showing up gasping for air as she said "Emma, Charming we need your help it has to do with Belle and Rumple."

Emma got her coat and so did David as they walked with Zelena as Emma said "Tell us what happened" Zelena look at them as she said "Trust me you'll have to come and see it for yourself." Emma and David nodded as they walked out of the station to head to Rumple's shop.

 _ **At Rumple's shop**_

Belle looked around to see that the shop was super clean; she sighed to herself realizing that even though Rumple didn't remember her, he still knew how to clean the place really good. As then a chime from the door made her turn around in hopes that she would see Rumple but her hopes faded when a very handsome young man came into the shop with Regina in toe. Belle looked at Regina as she said "Regina what is going on? I was waiting for Rumple to ask him if he wanted to go for a walk with me." As then the young man looked at Belle as he said "Why is this bitch in my shop? I thought I locked it" Belle looked at the young man as she finally realized that it was no other then Rumplestilskin.

Belle could see the light brown hair, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes; his strong chin line and his kissable lips that would make any woman go gaga for him. Belle also noticed that Rumple was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt that show off his well tone body. Belle whispered out "Rumple" as Rumple looked at Belle as he said "Yes that's me what do you want?" Belle quickly held onto the table to keep her balance as she said "I want to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me." Rumple rolled his eyes at her as he said "Sorry but I have to clean my shop so if you don't mind." Belle watched Rumple head to the back room as Regina went up to Belle as she said "Someone made Rumple young! He's like in his 20's as you can see" Belle looked at Regina as she whispered out "It's her, she did this to him I know it."

As then five minutes later Emma, David, Snow, Henry, Killian, and Zelena showed up as Emma said "Where is Rumple" as if on cue Rumple showed up as everyone in the room gasped expect for Zelena, Regina and Belle. Rumple looked at all of them as he said "What!" Then Archie came in as he said "I need to find Emma. . . . . What is going on?" Emma went up to Rumple as she said "What happened to you, did you do this or did someone do this to you?" Rumple looked at Emma weird as he said "Look I didn't do this to myself you know. All I know is that I had this really hot girl in my house name Lacey drinking drinks one minute and the next I'm like this! So can I please continue to cleaning my antique shop please?"

Emma stepped aside as Rumple continued to clean his shop as Archie yelled out "Okay that is it everyone outside right now! Rumple you just continue doing what you're doing!" Rumple just shrugged at Archie as everyone followed him outside of the shop and once everyone was outside Archie looked at everyone as he said "Now Charmings go home, Henry go stay with Regina, Zelena go home to your baby" as Zelena said "Yeah but I had to get something from Rumple that I need" Archie looked at her pissed as he said "Not today you will! Besides won't Regina have what you need?" Zelena thought for a second as she said "You're right" as Archie said "Thank you now Belle and Emma you guys are going to come with me to my office right now! Killian you are going back to your ship and get Belle's things! Once you do that you are going to go to Belle's place at the Library and put them in that apartment of her!"

Everyone had never seen Archie this mad but had to do what was right since he was Jiminy Cricket in the Enchanted Forest once upon a time. As everyone went their different ways someone was standing in the shadows of the alley way; Lacey smirked as she watched Belle try to hold her tears as she whispered "Now he's mine you slut and you'll never get him back!" Then Lacey walked back into the shop where Rumple was cleaning.

 _ **At Archie's office**_

Archie looked at Belle and then to Emma as he said "All day I've been hearing damn rumors about this strange lady that came to town! Not only have that but there have been rumors going around that you Belle have been divorced from Rumplestilskin! Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Emma looked at Archie seriously as she said "It's true that Rumple has divorced Belle and that lady name Lacey is the one that came to town."

Archie then looked at Belle as he said "There is only one thing that I want to really ask you right now Belle!" Belle looked at Archie as she just let him continued "Why didn't you and Rumple just come to me to talk about your problems in the first place! Instead no you had to what go leave him and he just happens to decide that he would divorce you! Then he what puts a spell on it so that way he can forget you and everything would be what sun shine and rainbows! Well" Belle fell to the floor as she cried out "Yes" as Archie went up to Belle and helped her on to the couch that he had in his office then sat in his chair next to it.

Emma spoke out "But Rumple has hurt Belle and" as then Archie looked at Emma as he said "No a fence Emma but you should really stop giving advice! If you remember that you came to me about your vision of your death" Emma spoke again "Yeah but" Archie continued "And you still haven't told your parents what was going on which means that you didn't take my advice now did you!" Emma sighed out "Yeah but I did let Killian move in with me" Archie put his hand on the chin then back down on his lap as he said "Okay yeah, but that is only one advice that you listen. You didn't even listen to the others" Emma sighed out "Okay I guess you're right." Archie then said "Now go help Killian with Belle's things to put them back in her apartment. I want her to head back there instead of living on Killian's ship." Emma said "But she fell the last time in Rumple's shop what if" Archie held up his hand as he said "I don't think that will happen again will it Belle?" Belle nodded as Emma walked to the door and then left Archie with Belle.

Archie looked at Belle as he said "Now I want to suggest something to you that might help you with Rumple." Belle looked back at Archie as she said "You do what it is?" Archie spoke again "I think what you need to do is start being his friend right now" Belle looked at Archie sad as she said "But my child and he's" Archie sighed as he continued again "Look Belle I know he's the father of your child everyone in this town does. . . . . . . Dr. Wale accidentally sipped it out when he was talking to a nurse who Leroy was there and we all know how he is with secrets." Belle sighed as Archie spoke again "You and I know that he doesn't remember you, if you pushed him into a relationship right now or tell him that you're his wife he would probably flip." Belle nodded in agreement as Archie continued again "Start being his friend right now and hopefully it will grow into love or something like that. As you become his friend maybe just maybe he might get his memories back. Then go from there" Belle nodded at Archie as she said "You're right Archie and thank you for the advice. I'll do what you say and start being his friend" Belle hugged Archie then walked out of his office which only made Archie happy that he at least had someone to listen to him for once.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Hello everyone who has read this story so far and I would love to thank everyone who has left a comment/suggestion on this story telling me what you guys think. Also just to remind everyone again that I will be putting warnings as to when or what chapters that will have sex in them. So I don't want everyone to think that I won't be doing that cause I will, and I will be putting them in bold lettering to make sure that you all know that is what is going in the future chapters to come.

Also I may not put the next chapter up right way, but it really depends on where I want it to go. But in the next chapter will have sex in it, but I will be putting a warning like I said earlier. Here's the thing Rumple won't be with Belle right now, but in future chapters to come right now it will be all about Lacey and Rumple for now. I don't want anyone to think that Belle and Rumple that there won't be any Belle and Rumple just later on in future chapters not right now. So once again please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think and now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **That night**_

Belle went home to her apartment that was above the library; she looked at the living room as she realized that this place was a mess and so she started to clean. She had dusted, vacuumed, clean everything that she could but not too much work since she is pregnant with Rumple's baby so she finally got everything done. Once she was done cleaning her apartment she went to her bedroom then to her bathroom as she took her clothes off and took a shower. Belle had a towel around her as she got out of the shower and went back to her bedroom. She looked in the mirror to see that her eyes were puffy from some of the crying that she did that day. From the dream she had earlier, to going over to Rumple's shop and seeing him as a hot young man, then having that conversation with Archie.

She knew that Archie was right; that in order to help Rumple get his memories back she would have to be his friend first and then maybe become lovers. She sighed as she thought of Rumple; his young look of his hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and that body. Belle didn't even know what she was doing; as she let the towel fall to the floor as her naked body was shown in the mirror as she let her hands glide over her body. As she let her hands follow the guidelines of her body, but only stopped at her belly as she rubbed it sweetly as she said "Don't worry baby, I'm going to get daddy back. It'll just take some time that is all, but I won't stop fighting until he's with us". Then Belle went to her dresser to get a nightgown and panties as she put it on. As then Belle went to bed as she let sleep take over her.

 _ **The next day**_

Belle looked at the window to see that it was a beautiful day, but something was telling her to start doing what Archie had said. So she went to her closet and got dressed for the day. Wearing a beautiful light blue dress with a flower embroidered on the edge of the dress then she went down stairs to take care of her books as she got to the final step she looked up to see that Leroy was standing there. Leroy said "Is it true that Rumple got turned into a young man? I bet he did it to himself" Belle walked up to her desk as she said "Grumpy, Rumple would never do that to himself. Look he doesn't remember me and I don't even know if he remembers anyone. But what I do know is that I have to win him back by being his friend for right now, and since you are my friend I would really like to hear what you think about me asking him for a walk with me or something like that."

Leroy sighed as he said "Belle, this is a chance for you to start over with someone else then him someone better. You deserve that" Belle replied back with "But do you honestly think that he deserves to lose his memories of me and his unborn child" Leroy looked at Belle sadly as she said "Exactly, I thought so. You know that I'm right and he needs his memories back" Leroy walked up to Belle as he put his hand on her shoulder as he said "Well if you are going to get him to become your friend then I don't think a walk will do." Belle looked at him oddly as she said "Why not" then Leroy said "Well he's in his 20's now right" Belle nodded as Leroy continued "He'll probably want to do something that younger people do. Maybe take him to Granny's if he's there then maybe that will help get his memories back?" Belle smiled at Leroy as she said "Thanks I'll keep that in mind" then she gave Leroy a hug and then helped him find a book that he needed. Then she waved goodbye to Leroy as he left the library leaving her to continue her work before she would meet up with the young Rumplestilskin.

 _ **At Rumple's Pawnshop**_

Lacey was standing there waiting for Rumple to get done as she spoke in a seductive tone "Rumple how long are you going to work" as then a husky voice from Rumple spoke out "I'm almost done, look why don't you go on ahead of me and I'll meet you back at the house." Lacey walked around the cabinet as she said "But I want my Rumple" as then Lacey smiled wickedly as she heard him giggle like a little boy as she heard him yell out "Okay, okay I'll be out as soon as I can" Lacey walked around the place seeing everything single item in the store that once belonged to different people. Lacey looked at one of the items that had a black handle with a metal looking sharp sword like but it was black with the name Rumplestilskin on it.

She grinned at it as she was about to take the dagger, but stopped when she heard Rumple come in saying "Okay I'm done" Lacey turned round in front of Rumple as she said "Let's go have some fun" Rumple smiled at her as he said "Okay, we can go now Lacey" as Lacey took Rumple's arm but then Rumple then realized something as he said "Oh I have to put something away, don't move" Lacey sighed as she watched Rumple take his dagger and went back to the back room again. Lacey stood there waiting again when she heard a chime at the door as she turned around only to see little miss goodie to-shoes Belle standing there looking all cute in that dress. When Belle came back to Rumple's shop she never expected to see Lacey standing there waiting for Rumple; she had only hoped that she would get Rumple alone but should have known better to underestimate Lacey. After all Belle had a bad feeling about Lacey ever since she had showed up in Storybrooke.

Belle noticed that Lacey was now wearing a very revealing red dress that was showing her cleavage and how short her dress was. Belle spoke "Lacey is it, I was hoping to talk to Rumple alone if you don't mind." Lacey put her hand on her hip as she looked at Belle while saying "Oh is poor little Belle afraid that I might be taking her one and only true love away from her." Belle looked at her shocked as she said "You don't even know me" but Lacey cut her short as she said "Oh but that is when you're wrong I do know about you a lot about you Belle! As for whatever plan that you may think you have with Rumple is gone now, because I'm his girlfriend and you'll never get him back." Belle was about to say something when Rumple showed up saying "Oh it's you" as Belle turned around to see Rumple wearing a t-shirt, a blazer, and jeans. Belle looked at him kindly as she said "Rumple I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I was acting yesterday."

Rumple looked at her oddly as he said "Well I won't say that you were acting rudely, and anyway it's all water under the bridge right." Belle nodded in agreement as Lacey said "Come on Rumple let's go" Rumple looked at Lacey as he said "We'll go in a second. . . . Is there anything else that you want Miss" Belle smiled at him as she said "You can call me Belle" Rumple spoke again "Alright Miss Belle is there anything that you want?" Belle looked at her fingers as she said "Well I was wondering if you would like to go to Granny's diner with me for lunch? You know like friends" as then Lacey stepped in front of Belle as she took Rumple's arm as she said "No thanks Rumple and I are going back to his house to have lunch there! So if you don't mind" Belle looked at both Rumple and Lacey sadly as she said "Okay then I'll see you around." Rumple looked at her oddly again as he said "Yes I suppose we'll see each other again. I mean you do live in this town Miss Belle" then Belle said "And so do you Mr. Rumplestilskin" as Rumple said "You can call me Rumple if you like" Belle nodded as she turned around and went back out of the shop leaving Lacey and Rumple alone.

Rumple looked at Lacey as he said "Why did you say that to her?" Lacey looked at Rumple as she said "Say what" Rumple looked at her upset as he said "When you told her that I was taking you back to my house for lunch like you were trying to show her that I'm yours! You didn't have to say it like that!" Lacey got in front of Rumple again as she spoke in a pouted tone "I'm so sorry honey bun, and I know away to make it up to you." Rumple watched as Lacey was tracing her fingers around his blazer as he said "Do you now" Lacey replied back in a seductive tone "Oh yes" as then Rumple waved his hand as both him and Lacey turned into a puff of burgundy smoke disappearing from the shop.

 _ **At Granny's Diner**_

Belle went in as Granny went up to her as she said "What can I get you" Belle only looked at her as she said "Just crackers and some water if you don't mind". Granny knew deep down what was going on as she said "How about I make you a grilled cheese sandwich and some ice tea? And you can sit right over there and we'll talk" Belle smiled at her meekly as she sat that the both that Granny showed her. Waiting for her sandwich and her drink as then she had heard one of the people at the counter say "Yeah I heard that the dark one has a new girlfriend! That divorced Belle and went out with some hot slut in town." Belle then heard the other one says "Yeah but I heard that the dark one has amnesia and doesn't even remember poor Belle! And that is his wife who is carrying him a baby! Why would he do" as then Granny yelled out "Quiet you two! Now I won't have any talk of it got that." It had both the men to stay quiet throughout their lunch as Belle looked up to see that Granny was sitting across from her.

Belle noticed that the waitress appeared with her food as she sat it in front of her as Granny said "Thank you May, and don't worry about the payment it's on the house." The one name May nodded at Granny as she left both her and Granny alone. Granny looked at Belle as she said "Now tell old Granny what's wrong" Belle smiled at her weakly as she explained every single detail to Granny about what had happened to her and to Rumple as well even the part about Lacey.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter and I'm really glad that everyone likes the story so far. I'm hoping to do the next one soon, but I'll get there when I get there it's going to be hard because I have to figure out where I want it to go.

 ** _Warning: This chapter will have sex in it, I repeat there will be sex in this chapter so if you don't like reading sex in stories then don't read it. But if you don't have problem with it then go on ahead and read the story._**

I'm trying not to put too much sex in it, but you know spacing it out. So that way I won't get in to trouble with this site, and hopefully it'll be good for you guys to read. Anyway please leave a comment/suggestion because I do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **At Rumple's house**_

Rumple and Lacey appeared in his mansion as he walked to the couch in his sitting room and waited for Lacey to give him what he wanted. Lacey danced over to Rumple as she slowly took off her dress; unzipping the dress as it fell to the floor and as she swayed her hips giving Rumple a really good look at her firm ass. Rumple had to take off his pants and shoes only because Lacey was making him hard for her with her dancing and the bra as well as her thong that she was wearing. Lacey smiled as Rumple was now only in his boxers as she said "Would Rumplestilskin like to watch me to take off my bra and panties" as Rumple growled out "Yes" as Lacey continued to dance for Rumple as she took off both her bra and panties.

Rumple wanted to take her right there and now, but he had to wait because Lacey was giving him a show. Lacey turned around as she let her hair down making it flow the way that it did. Rumple watched as her dark brown hair flowed on to her cream skin; then as she turned around showing him her lushes' breasts as he heard her say "Would you like to know what size they are? They are a 38 double ds my dark one" Rumple growled as Lacey continued "I know how much you love big busty ladies! This will get you in the mood" as then Rumple watched her sit on his lap as she helped him out of his blazer and t-shirt leaving him in his well tone body.

Lacey leaned into Rumple's ear as she said "Would you like to kiss me" Rumple growled out "You know it" as then Lacey kissed Rumple passionately. Kissing with passion feeling his chest as Lacey moved her hands up and down on his body feeling every moment of it. As then Lacey could feel the bulging thing in Rumple's boxers as she stopped for only a second as she said "Oh my I have to take care of that don't I" Rumple gasped for air from their passionate kissing as he gasped out "Yes please I'm getting so hard that I might explode."

Lacey smirked as she snapped her fingers making Rumple completely naked as he growled out "Now I can have my girl" as he was about to take her; Lacey held out her hand as she said "Not yet you naughty boy" Rumple looked at her questionable as Lacey continued "I need to give you a blow job" Rumple watched as Lacey got off of him and got on her hands and knees. As then she pushed Rumple's legs apart to give her a really good view of his 10 inch penis; as then she placed her hands around to the huge dick as she played with his hole that helped him pee through. Lacey rubbed his dick making Rumple make moaning sounds as she did him; as if she knew that he was getting hard she put her mouth around his dick making him gasp for air as she did it.

Lacey sucked on his dick like a straw; as then Rumple grabbed the couch as he felt her sucking him like a straw and he kept gasping for air. Lacey kept moving her hands up and down his shaft as he grunted, moaned, and gasping for air every time she did this. He grabbed the chair tighter as her hand movements went faster and faster which made Rumple's breathing go faster and faster. Lacey sucked on his dick like crazy as Rumple growled out "Lacey, babe I'm going to come if you continue to. . . . . . LACEY" as then Rumple felt his release coming as Lacey drank him up and pulled out of him as she let his semen gush all over her making her glisten in the natural light of the house.

Rumple gasped out "You were great babe" as then Lacey displayed herself on the floor of the room they were in as she said "Now come over here and get some pussy action dark one". Rumple did as Lacey asked as he got up from the chair and down on his hands and knees as he went up to Lacey. Lacey moved her hand down to her pussy as she said "Can you massage my pussy it needs to be taken care of" Rumple smirked as he nodded and moved his hand over her pussy which he realized didn't have much hair on the lips of her womanly hood. He slid one hand down into her pussy while the other massaged her one breast, and this made Lacey moan out "N" and gasped out "OH, Ah, OH" this made Rumple go faster and faster. After massaging the one breast Rumple would switch it to the other one making Lacey arch her back as he continued to please her.

The more he massaged her the more she would move in time with him. Soon she was going to come to him as he sped up the process as she screamed out "OOOOOOOOOOH Rumple" as then Rumple felt her juices flow on to his hand. As he licked her juices Lacey grinned out "Now that was something! Now how about we take this" but before Lacey could finish what she was going to say there was a knock at the door. Rumple sighed as he said to Lacey "Just wait for one second" as then Rumple got up not even caring that he was naked as he walked up to the door and opened it. He yelled out "WHAT!" As then he realized it was Henry and with him was Violet and Regina.

Violet gasped at the site of Rumple as Regina yelled out "Rumplestilskin! You should know better than to open a door in front of your grandson and his girlfriend naked!" Henry still looked at his grandfather shocked that he would show off his naked body to the world let alone both him and his girlfriend. As then Henry whispered out "its okay we'll come back later" as he was about to turn around to leave with Violet with him as Rumple spoke out "No, you're mother is right Henry I shouldn't have answered the door naked. Come in and I'll be with you guys in a second. Let me just put a robe on and we'll talk" as then Henry, Regina, and Violet went into the house as they all noticed that Lacey was there wearing a robe too.

Lacey looked at Henry as she said "Don't you have something to do? I have some things to do with your hot grandfather" Henry didn't like Lacey at all as he looked around as he said "Are you staying with my grandfather or something?" Lacey rolled her eyes at him as she said "Well yeah you asshole!" Then she walked by him and up the stairs as Rumple came down as he whispered "Just give me a couple of seconds and I'll be up in the bedroom soon." As Lacey continued up the stairs as Rumple was now in a robe standing in front of Henry, Violet and Regina.

Rumple then said "Is there a reason for you to come over? You usually don't come over here to see me Henry" Rumple gestured to the couch in the living room as everyone went in there to sit. Henry spoke to only his grandfather "It's just that ever since someone made you young it's like you're a different person now. And I want you to get to know Belle again" Rumple looked at Henry oddly as he said "Henry why would you want me to get to know this person Belle? I have no relations to her" as Regina was about to say something Rumple put his hand up as he said "Look if it makes you feel better I did speak with her today and she was nice to me. Wanting to get to know me for some reason and I don't really know why she would do that. She even asked me out to have lunch with her too."

Henry smile as he said "Then you should do that! You should go to lunch with Belle and get to know each other" as then Regina said in a kind tone "Henry dear Rumple is with Lacey right now, and I really don't think that Lacey will be happy to see Rumple with Belle like that." Henry spoke again "Yeah but Lacey was really mean to me, and I don't trust her. She's after something" Rumple looked at Henry as he said "Henry look I don't think that Lacey is going to do something. You really need to stop accusing someone of something until you have all of the facts. I know that I'm not exactly a good person seeing that I'm the dark one, but I'm in love with Lacey right now. And until you have all of the facts then we'll talk some more, but for now I need to be with my girl" as Rumple got up as Henry said "Please just go see Belle when you can. She needs you" Rumple sighed has he let everyone get up and as he put his hand on Henry's shoulder as he said "I'll see what I can do okay, but I can't guarantee anything" Henry nodded as he and Violet went out the door first.

Just before Regina walked out the door as she said "Rumple please take my advice" Rumple looked at her as he said "And what would that be?" As Regina continued "If you need to talk to someone please go to Archie. He might be able to help you out in some way or another. You know just in case you need someone to talk to." As then Regina walked out the door as Rumple closed the door and then went up the stairs to make some more love to Lacey.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter and I hope that everyone will like it. Also I don't know when the next chapter will be up so please bare with me. I will probably do the other stories that I have on here to get those done, but it might take while to get done. I just figured that everyone should get a new chapter. Now if I do get the next chapter done then so be it, but if I don't I don't.

So just to let everyone know that I got my schedule for the month of November and I will be very busy on the week of Thanksgiving which means I will be working from Wednesday-Saturday times on those days are 8:00 am-4:30 pm. Now like I said before in one of the posts that I put on one of the chapters I won't be forgetting this story it's just going to take a while to get it done. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **At the Library**_

Belle had just put books away as she heard someone coming in as she turned around to see Rumple standing there in a shirt and jeans. Belle went up to him as she said "How can I help you" as Rumple looked at Belle noticing that she was wearing a dress that was yellow like the sun. Rumple spoke in an unsure tone "I don't really know why I came in here. I just thought I needed a book of some kind." Belle nodded as she said "Well take a look; we have books on fairy-tales, horrors, and many other things." Rumple nodded as he looked around the library while Belle continued her work.

As then Rumple spotted a book that he felt like he had seen before as he picked it up as he looked at the title of the book which read _Beauty and the Beast_ Rumple walked to the table and started reading the book. Belle finally got done as she walked back to see Rumple reading the book called _Beauty and the Beast_ Belle walked over to him as she said "So what do you think about the book so far?" Rumple looked up at Belle as he said "This is going to sound really weird but I can't help that this book is talking about me. I don't know why but it's like the beast was me and that this beautiful princess or maiden is the one that I'm supposed to be with. Does that sound weird to you" Belle nodded no as she said "I don't think it's weird at all, maybe Rumple this will help you get your memories back. But I was wondering why you came here."

Rumple thought for a seconded as then he said "Actually Henry said that I should get a chance to get to know you since you are my only friend, and I told him that I would." Belle looked away from him as she said "Oh, what about Lacey" as Rumple said "Well she knows that you're my friend and knows that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Or take advantage from me, it's funny she thinks that you're in love with me." Belle sighed again as she whispered out "Right we're just friends" as Rumple said "I'm sorry I hope I didn't offended you."

Belle looked at him as she said "No you didn't look how about you keep the book" Rumple looked at her unsure as he said "Look I don't want to take the book if it belongs to you." Belle held her hand up then back down while saying "No need I want you to have it. Like I said before this could help you with your memories, and maybe we could go for a walk if you don't mind. Or even help me pick out some baby stuff." Rumple looked at her oddly again as he said "Baby stuff?" Belle held her hand to her mouth as she said "Oh no I forgot you don't know. Well Rumple you see I'm pregnant" Rumple really looked at her as he said "Well you don't look like you're pregnant."

Belle giggled as she said "It's because I'm on my second trimester of my pregnancy and I won't be showing until a couple of days from now. It was just a thought you know" Rumple nodded as he said "Okay so who is the father" Belle knew that she couldn't come right out and say 'You are' so she went with "A man that I only met once and sadly he doesn't even know that I'm having his child." Rumple went up to Belle and gave her a hug as this shocked her because he would never do that to her of when he knew her of his past with her. After a few minutes Rumple looked at Belle as he said "Well I have to go, but I'll see you around" Belle nodded as she said "Yes I suppose so" as then she watched Rumple walk out of her library as she sighed a great big sigh as she realized that Archie had been right to leave Rumple be for a while and even though he would only look at her as a friend she knew that someday she would get him back.

She continued to clean up when another chime at the door came in as she looked up to see Henry standing there saying "Belle can you help me, I have a history report and I don't really know who to do it on". Belle nodded as she went to help Henry with his history report.

 _ **At the Pawnshop**_

Rumple opened the door to his shop as he looked at the book as he thought of what Belle had said. He put the book on the counter and went to the back of the room to clean some things up until he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Rumple was about to walk over when a chime at the door in the front of the store of someone coming in. Rumple looked up to see that it was David again coming in to his store.

David went up to the counter as he said "Hey Rumple how are you doing?" Rumple looked at him oddly as he said "Uh fine, but why are you here? I mean you don't always come to me for anything" David said "Uh well sometimes we go to you to make some kind of deal with you. But that isn't why I'm here today, so my wife and I were wondering if you want to have dinner with us?" Rumple was really taken back at what David said as he replied back with "You want me to come to your loft to have dinner with you and Snow?" David rubbed the back of his head as he said "Well more like at Emma's house if you don't mind. Henry wants to have a family dinner together and he wants you to come over. You know get some family bonding time, what do you say?"

Rumple thought for a couple of seconds as he said "Could I bring Lacey with me?" David knew that even though Rumple didn't remember Belle he couldn't say right out 'No don't bring that woman with the tight outfits' so he went with "Of course you can, but do you think that you could tell her not to wear anything fancy? It isn't a fancy dinner" Rumple nodded as he said "Don't worry and thank you for inviting us to dinner." David smiled as he said "Then we'll see you there" as then David left the shop leaving Rumple to do his thing.

David walked up to his truck with Snow inside as she said "Is he coming?" David opened the door as he got in as he put a hand on his baby Neal's head as he looked at Snow as he replied back "Yes, he did but don't get upset. Rumple is bringing Lacey to dinner with him." Snow gasped out "But that woman is a slut! And what about Belle, we had Henry to ask her if she wanted to come! If she's there and Lacey is there it won't end well."

David sighed as he said "Wait don't tell me that you told Henry to go the library to ask Belle to come to dinner over at Emma's." Snow did a cute don't blame me look as she said "Well I only suggested that he go to the library to do his history report and since he was going there that he should ask Belle to come over for dinner. Besides we all know that Belle is destined to be with Rumple not this slut person. Not only that but we need to help Rumple to remember Belle and if she's not there then it will only get worse" David sighed as he started the engine of the truck as he said "Well we'll need to help Emma with the dinner if this is going to end well, and may I mind you that this won't end well at all." As then David along with Snow and baby Neal drove off to head to Emma's to make the dinner that Belle, Rumple and Lacey would be eating at.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter of the story, and I would like to say "Happy Thanksgiving" to anyone who is reading this. Thanksgiving to me is stuff that people should be thankful of the things they do and have. So I would like to say that I'm thankful for everyone who has read this story and continue to read it. Thank you all for reading it and I hope that you all will have the best Thanksgiving and as well as weekend. Once again please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **At Emma's house**_

Emma started to on the carrots on the cutting board and Killian started on the shucking the peas sitting at the table. As then David, Snow and baby Neal came in as her father said "Hi everyone do you guys need any help with anything?" Emma looked at her parents as she said "Yeah why don't you put the chicken in the oven and maybe some kind of starch with the dish. Killian and I have the vegies taken care of, so who is coming over" David took care of the chicken as Snow put Neal in the play pen as she said "Oh Belle is coming over, as well as Rumple and Lacey too." Emma dropped her knife as she looked at her mother as she said "Don't tell me that you told Belle that she could come over to dinner. Remember what I told you of what Archie said he doesn't want Belle to push anything with her and Rumple. They need to take it slow, and why is Lacey coming over the way that Henry as well as Regina has told me that Lacey is a floozy girl that wears tight outfits."

"Emma dear you know as much as I do that Belle is supposed to be with Rumple! Besides who says we can't help Rumple get his memories back in some way, and if we're lucky he might fall back in love with Belle and forget all about Lacey." Killian looked at both Emma and Snow as he said "Snow I have to go with Emma. I can't help but feel like this won't end well for us if we push this. Besides if we force Rumple to remember who he is won't that have consequences in itself" David put the chicken in the oven as he turned around to them as he said "That is what I said when I got in the truck. Is Regina coming over" Emma nodded as she said "Yeah and so is Zelena. So this will be the most awkward family dinner yet" as then Henry came into the door as everyone heard him close the door only to hear him say "I'm going up stairs to get ready for the family dinner." Emma smiled as she said "Just make sure you come down here around 7:00 for dinner." Then all of them heard Henry close the door in his room as Emma picked up the knife and continued to cut the carrots.

Snow went up to Emma as she said "So did you tell Regina and Zelena what time to come over" Emma then said "Well I told them to come around 6:30 or 7:00 for dinner. Hopefully Rumple, Belle, and Lacey know" David then said "Well I only asked him if he would come to dinner I didn't know what time to come over." Emma smiled at her father as she said "Don't worry dad I'll call Belle and tell her what time as well as Rumple too." As then put the carrots in the pot then put them on the stove and then walked over to the phone and called Belle first. After a while of calling Belle then she called Rumple as she spoke to him for a while then hung up the phone as she said "Okay they know now let's get this dinner done."

 _ **After a few hours put about where Dinner is ready around 6:30 or 7:00 pm**_

Dinner was done as Emma and Killian got ready so they went upstairs to get ready; as David and Snow had gone back home to their loft to get baby Neal and them ready as well. So they were already ready for the dinner. Henry went to set up the table for the family dinner as Regina wearing a blue dress with a navy blue blazer with Zelena wearing an emerald green dress and baby Robin in a pink dress in her arms came into the house for the dinner. Zelena looked around as she said "I had no idea that Emma like country chic" Regina looked at her oddly as she said "Zelena you've been here before remember" Zelena looked at Regina as she said "Well she didn't really do anything to it did she when she was the Dark One. Anyway who else is coming over for this family dinner?" Henry stopped abruptly as Regina said "Henry, who else is coming over" Henry looked at his other mother as he said "Well Belle is coming over" then Zelena put baby Robin in the play pen as she said "Who else" then Henry said "Grandpa and Lacey".

Regina looked at Henry shocked as she said "Whose idea was that!" Zelena gave off a 'Who do you think it was' look as Snow came in with baby Neal as she said "It was mine, well the Rumple idea not the Lacey thing." Then she put baby Neal in the play pen with baby Robin as Snow walked over to Regina as she said "You and Zelena look really nice" but Regina put her hand on her hip as she said "Snow you know you can't do that! We can't push them together, these things take time you heard what Archie said."

Snow spoke out "Look we all know that Belle and Rumple are supposed to be together and that Lacey person isn't the one for Rumple anyway. So why not invite Rumple to a little family dinner, and not only that but he can get to know Henry again. Since he doesn't remember that much" Regina cut Snow off by saying "He only doesn't remember Belle, he remembers us just fine" Snow then continued "Okay yes he doesn't remember Belle but he needs to be shown that we care for him. That Henry cares about him too." As then Zelena whispered out "They're here" as then a knock at the door came as David said "I got it" then opened the door to reveal Rumple and Lacey. Rumple wearing jeans and a blazer with a shirt but Lacey was wearing a very revealing purple dress that showed off her breasts making it look like they were going to pop out of the dress.

Rumple smiled at David as he said "I know we're early but" David put his hand up as he said "No need everyone is here. Oh Emma and Killian just came down come on in so did Henry. Come on in" David stepped aside as Rumple and Lacey walked in to Emma's house. Henry went up to Rumple as he hugged him when another knock at the door came as David opened it to reveal Belle who was wearing a sweet off white dress with a cream colored sweater while holding a box. Snow came up to Belle as she said "Let me take that" Belle spoke sweetly "It's from Granny's she said that this would be good as a desert. Oh Rumple" Rumple and Lacey looked to see Belle as Lacey said "Who invited the slut!" Everyone looked at Lacey as Emma said "Okay then shall we start eating".

Everyone went to the table as Henry said "Grandpa you get to sit with me, mom sits at the end at the table and next to her will be Killian. Then Belle can sit next to" as then Lacey bumped Belle out of the way as she said "You mean I get to sit next to my honey" as Regina said "Okay no Henry I know that you want Rumple to sit next to you but how about I sit next to you. Lacey you will sit across, than Snow you sit next to her and David you can sit next to Rumple. Zelena you can sit next to me then Emma and Killian will sit where they usually sit." Lacey humph as everyone sat at the dinner table; as Emma and Killian brought all that they made for the dinner for them to eat.

Everyone started to make their plates as Zelena said "So Rumple how have you been?" Rumple looked at Zelena as he said "I've been doing fine. . . . . But you usually don't like me" Zelena looked at him as she said "Well I figured we could start over and be friends unless that wouldn't be fine with you." Rumple smiled kindly as he said "No that is fine, Henry how is school" Henry smiled as he said "It's great". As everyone ate the food Belle was next to say "How is the book going Rumple" Lacey looked at Rumple mad as he said "It's going good so far" then Regina said "What kind of book is it?" Belle said "It was 'Beauty and the Beast' I gave it to Rumple to read. I told him that it might help him remember" Snow smiled as she said "It's a wonderful idea" Emma then said "Well do you like reading it so far Rumple" but Lacey had other plans as she did something under the table to Rumple as he gasped out "Yes I did". Everyone looked at Rumple oddly as Killian said "Uh mate are you okay" as Rumple did a cough then said "Yes I'm fine, I just got distracted" while looking at Lacey as she did a what gesture. As if on cue both Neal and Robin started to cry as Snow said "Zelena and I will be right back, the babies need us" as Snow and Zelena left the table Lacey said "Brats".

David looked at Lacey as he said "What did you just say" as Lacey said "Nothing, so what do you do here Emma" Emma looked at Lacey as she said "I'm the sheriff of this town and so is my dad". Rumple looked at Lacey as he said "Honey I told you what Emma and David do. I even told you what Killian, Regina, and Snow does don't you remember" Lacey just waved her hand as she said "I was just talking to Emma. So Henry have you fuck anyone yet" Regina yelled out "LACEY! May I mind you that we don't swear in this town, so if you don't mind not to say anything like that here or in front of us at any time." But all Lacey did was ignore Regina as she said "Whatever bitch slut." Regina rolled her eyes at Lacey as Killian said "Well how about we talk about something else" as then Belle said "Well I do need some help getting a crib, I was sort of hoping that someone would help me find one." Killian looked at Emma then to Belle as he said "Henry and I could help you. That is if Rumple wants to come with us to help you out" as then Lacey yelled out "No! He's not going anywhere" everyone looked at Lacey as Zelena and Snow came back from taking care of the babies to see that this was going to get worse.

Emma spoke up "Well how about we talk about that later" but Lacey continued "Why are you so fat Belle? Did you eat some kind of balloon or a pig?" Everyone looked at Lacey angry as Belle looked at everyone as she started to have tears in her eyes as she whimpered out "I have to use the bathroom, is that okay Emma" Emma nodded as Belle got out of her seat and went up the stairs. Emma was about to say something as Rumple said "Lacey, Belle is pregnant. She isn't fat, she's been carrying a child and I would really like it if you would stop hurting her by saying those things." Lacey looked at Rumple as she said "Well it's clear that no one wants us here" as then Lacey stood up as she said "Come on Rumple let's go" as she was about to leave the table she looked back at Rumple noticing that he wasn't getting up as she said "Come on Rumple, we're going!" Rumple looked at Emma as he said "I'm so sorry for what happen, and I believe that Lacey and I should be leaving now."

Henry cried out "No don't go" Rumple looked at Henry as he said "I think it's for the best, please tell Belle that I'm sorry for ruining the dinner for her and you guys." As then everyone watched as Lacey and Rumple leave the house as Killian said "Well that was great conversation, and what was up with Lacey. Did it seem like she didn't want Rumple to come with us to help Belle with finding a crib." Emma spoke sadly "No you weren't the only one we all saw it, well I'll go see if Belle is alright" Emma got up from her seat to check on Belle as everyone continued to finish their dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter; so sorry for putting this up so late, and the fact that it's so short too. I've been off from work you know since it was seasonal job so I've been having a little writers block for a while and didn't know where it was going expect that I wanted Rumple to go see Archie for something and I didn't know where to put that so it will be in the next chapter. Also I've been working on another story so I apologize for putting this chapter up so late. I also wanted to do a chapter of how Belle felt when Lacey called her rude names from the last chapter, so that is what I did and the fact that my older sister is living with my parents and my twin and I. So I haven't been able to write for a while so I'm really sorry for that, so like before please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. So now on with the story and I hope that everyone had a really good Christmas vacation as well as the New Year's too.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _ **Still at Emma's House**_

Emma went up to her bathroom to see that Belle was sitting at the toilet crying. Emma pulled a tissue out of the box that she had on the sink counter and gave it to Belle as she said "Rumple wanted me to tell you that he's sorry that he and Lacey had ruined the dinner for you. But I'm guessing that you already know that it wasn't Rumple who ruined the dinner" Belle looked at Emma as she took the tissue as she wiped the tears off her cheeks as she said "Why would Lacey say those horrible things, and why won't Rumple stop her?" Emma sat at the edge of the tube as she looked at Belle as she said "I think Rumple is madly in love with Lacey that he doesn't really see who Lacey really was." Belle sighed as she said "I know that Archie says that I need to give him time, but there is something about Lacey that I don't like and trust. I just wish that Rumple could see it" Emma put her hand on Belle's shoulder as she said "Well if you ask me I think he'll see it very soon."

Belle smiled at Emma as she said "Thanks" Emma nodded as both ladies got up from where they were sitting at and walked out of the bathroom. They went down the stairs and went back to the dinner with everyone that was left expect for Rumple and Lacey to finish their dinner. Belle felt a little bit better with the dinner now that Lacey was gone but felt bad that Rumple had to leave with her. But she knew that she couldn't dwell with that and just enjoy her dinner with Henry and the others.

 _ **A couple of weeks later**_

Belle had walked out of the diner as she noticed that Rumple was walking by himself into what seem to be a store and then he came out of it with something in his hand. Belle walked up to him as she said "Hi Rumple how have you been doing, I haven't seen you since the dinner." Rumple looked at Belle as he said "Oh hi Belle. . . . Lacey wants me at home as soon as I can and she doesn't want me to talk to you." Belle looked at him oddly as she said "I don't understand we haven't been seeing each other a lot and I was hoping that you would help me pick out a crib. You know you have an eye for antics" Rumple sighed as he said "Look just let me think about it and get back to you okay." Belle nodded as Rumple waved bye to her and walked back down the street with Belle feeling sad for the whole thing.

As Rumple was continued to walk down the side walk of the town he saw Archie with Pongo walking. Rumple got excited as he walked up to Archie as he said "Um Archie do you think I can talk to you for a second" Archie looked at the young Rumple as he said "Uh sure, what is it that you want to talk to me about." Rumple then looked the other way down the street as he said "Not here if you don't mind I want to talk to you in your office." Archie then said "Well okay if you want I can make an appointment for you to come in on tomorrow if you like. But Rumple may I ask you something" Rumple whispered "Sure" then Archie said "Why do you want to talk to me? You don't usually want to talk to me, normally you just threatening people" Rumple looked at back and forth at the street like he was expecting to see someone then looked at Archie as he said "Well I remembered what Regina had told me that I could talk to you about anything and I really need to talk to someone right now if you don't mind. I also remembered that I have spoken to you about something even in the Enchanted Forest we talked to each other. I mean it wasn't a good thing of what I did and I'm sorry about that but I need to talk to someone. So I thought of you so can you help me?"

Archie smiled as he said "Then I'll see you around 9:00 am tomorrow then we can talk" Rumple shook Archie's hand as he said "Thanks and I'll be there" then Rumple walked away from Archie and Pongo. Archie looked down at Pongo who was wagging his tail as Archie said "Well this should be interesting ha Pongo" the Dalmatian barked as Archie straight ahead and continued to walk Pongo for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter I hope everyone will enjoy it, and I'm sorry if this was put up late I was trying to figure out how I wanted it. I might take a break from writing this, but I still want to hear what you guys think so please leave a comment/suggestion to it. If anyone can make any suggestions to how I should have to story go I would really like to hear them. So far I've been drawing a blank for it so please, please, please leave a comment or suggestion to this story. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

 _ **The next day at Archie's office**_

Rumple walked into the waiting room where he saw the receptionist sitting at the desk as he sat in the chair in the waiting room. As then the women looked at him as she said "Don't worry Mr. Rumple, Archie will be with you in a moment. He's still with Leroy with his appointment" as if on cue Leroy walked out of the office saying "Thanks Archie" then walked away as Archie appeared in the doorway looking at Rumple as he said "Come on in."

Rumple came in as Archie closed the door behind him as he said "You can sit if you want" Rumple looked at the seat in front of him as he sat down; as Archie sat in the other chair across from Rumple, and then said "So what is it that is bothering you?" Rumple looked at Archie very nervous as he looked away as Archie said "Rumple you have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you" Rumple looked at Archie as he said "I should go I shouldn't be here."

As Rumple was about to get up but Archie stopped him by saying "No, please don't leave you clearly came up to me because you wanted to talk to me. Please sit back down and we'll just talk" Rumple sat back down as he looked at Archie as he said "So if I talk to you, you won't tell anyone what I said here?" Archie nodded as he said "Whatever is said here stays here" then Rumple looked at the carpet as he said "Okay well I wanted to talk to you about Lacey."

Archie then said "Lacey? Did you and Lacey have a fight or something" Rumple sighed out "Well sort of" Archie then said "Rumple you can tell me anything?"

Rumple explained "Okay it's like this when I met Lacey I started to fall in love with her" Archie looked at Rumple confused as he said "So you fell in love with her, then what happened?" Rumple continued "Well I went to the library which I met Belle there and she gave me a book. I brought the book home with me and that is when Lacey saw it which she yelled at me for having it for some reason. Don't get me wrong I love her, but I've started to see that Lacey only wanted to have sex with me." Archie put his finger to his chin as he said "I see so did this happen before or after the dinner you had with the Charmings and the Mills" Rumple then said "How do you know that Lacey and I were over Emma's house for dinner?"

Archie put his hand down as he said "Henry told me all about it, he even said that Belle was there too. Would you mind if I ask you how that went?" Rumple smiled as he said "Well no, it was great. Until Lacey said something nasty to Belle that made we leave the dinner early." Archie nodded he knew that hadn't been good if Lacey said some nasty things to Belle, but continued with the appointment; Archie then said "So you and Lacey left the dinner then what happened?"

Rumple looked at his hands as he said "We argued for the longest time and then after that Lacey just said 'Oh come on let's have some fun and forget what happened'. At that time I didn't want to have sex with her, and after what happened at the dinner I just wanted to tell her that Belle was my friend and that she shouldn't have said those things to her. You, it just came apart after that" Archie nodded as he said "Would you mind if I ask how you feel about Belle?"

Rumple looked up at Archie shocked as he said "How do I feel about Belle? I don't even know her that well, just that she's my friend" Archie put his hand down as he said "Well you had said that Lacey was making fun of Belle. I sounds like you really care about her" Rumple lean back into his chair as he said "Yeah I suppose I do, but I really don't know her that well. What are you saying anyway?" Archie smiled as he said "Well why you don't get to know Belle be a friend to her, and I know exactly how you can start." Rumple looked at Archie confused as Archie continued again "Go with Belle to find a crib; talk to her, and get to know her. That way you'll become better friends then you do now."

Rumple thought for only a second as he said "So you want me to go with Belle to get a crib as well as talk to her, and then we'll get to know each other? But what about Lacey, she won't like any of this" Archie then said "Look if Lacey doesn't like tough. Belle is your friend and Lacey should expect that Belle is your friend. If she doesn't then it's on her not you." Rumple smiled at Archie as he said "Thanks for the talk" Archie smiled as he said "Anytime, oh would you like to come back. I could set up another appointment for you if you want" Rumple smiled as he said "Well maybe, could we do one next week" Archie smiled as he said "Of course" Rumple then left the room as Archie went to his book to write down what him and Rumple were talking about.

Sadly what both of the men didn't know was that they were being watched as in the view of the crystal ball in the woman's hand showed the image of Archie in his office. Lacey growled as she whispered "I can't let Rumple go back to that bitch! And now he's going to that cricket for advice! I have to figure out something to stop him" Lacey continued to watch the image of Archie writing down of today's meeting with Rumple.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter to this story, and I'm really sorry for putting this up so late I've been busy with other stories on this site. I hope that you guys will like this chapter it has Henry, Belle and Rumple acting like a family well somewhat of a family. I wanted to show some Rumple and Belle intro action to it. I just want everyone to know that in the next chapter you will see what Lacey is doing and her plans for Rumple. So if anyone who reads this please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think.

Also if there is anyone who is a big fan of "Guardians of the Galaxy" so I've started to write a story on them and would like to know if anyone wants me to put it up on here. I haven't decided on it yet so please leave a comment/suggestion to this story letting me know if you want me to put it up. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **At a Baby store**_

Belle went to what seem to be a 'Babies R Us' store and went through the aisle looking at baby clothes. Henry showed up showing Belle a baby boy's clothing as he said "Does this look good?" Belle smiled as she said "It looks really cute, but I'm not exactly showing yet Henry. I'm just looking at cribs for the baby right now" Henry nodded as he said "Then I'll put this back" as then Henry left as Belle turned around to see Rumple coming into the store looking around. Belle went up to Rumple as she said "Hello Rumple I didn't think I would be seeing you right now. After our last conservation" Rumple just smiled as he said "Yeah I know, but I did say that I would help you out. So here I am" Belle smiled back as she said "Okay come with me, I think that I found something."

Rumple followed Belle to what was a group of cribs at one part of the store as Henry came up behind them saying "Hey grandpa" Rumple smiled at Henry as he gave him a hug as Belle smiled at them. Henry let go of Rumple while saying "How are you today?" Rumple said "I'm okay, how about you my dear boy? How are you and Violet doing?"

Henry smiled as he said "We're fine and yesterday we went to Granny's Diner to eat. Uh how is Lacey" Rumple looked away for only brief as he said "She's fine." As Belle, Rumple and Henry went to the isle where the cribs were at. There were different types of cribs that Belle was looking at.

Different types of cribs; wooden ones, white ones, black ones, ones that were red, and ones that were light wooden ones. Belle looked at each of them but couldn't pick which one she wanted until Rumple said "No offence but I don't think none of these are for you." Belle looked at Rumple as she said "What do you mean?"

Henry looked at the cribs as he said "Yeah Grandpa is right none of these are the right one for you Belle. Maybe if we go somewhere else" Belle nodded but Rumple said "Why don't you come back to the pawn shop and I think I know exactly the perfect crib that you'll be looking for."

 _ **At Rumple's Pawn Shop**_

Everyone nodded as they all left the "Babies 'R' us" store like and went to the pawn shop that belonged to Rumple. Rumple took them through the back where there in front of Belle and Henry was a beautiful wooden crib.

The crib had beautiful wooden carvings of leaves and Celtic symbols on it. So Belle went up to it as she touched it just to see if it was real and not in her dreams. Henry smiled as he said "Wow Grandpa it's beautiful, how you did this?" Rumple smiled at Henry as he said "Well you know how I can't sleep from being you know. . . . . So I decided to get some wood and carve some stuff with some wood. The more I carved the wood that I had the more I got into it and so I just started to carve a baby's crib. I just figured that I wanted to do something for you Belle since you're my friend."

Belle turned back to see Rumple smiling at her sweetly as she blushed at him as then he said "Belle are you alright?" Belle looked at him again as she said "Oh yes I'm fine. . . . The crib is beautiful can I take it home with me" Rumple went up to Belle as he said "Not yet I'm still got some stuff to get done but once I'm done with it then I'll tell you to come get it."

As then all three of them heard a voice yelling out "Rumple, baby where are you? I didn't see you at breakfast today and I wanted to show you some sugar" Rumple sighed as Henry said "Is that Lacey?" Rumple nodded as he whispered out "You take Belle to the back and get out of here. I don't want Lacey to see this" as then Lacey yelled out "Rumple where are you I wanted to give you some sugar and maybe a blow job." Belle gave off a discussing look on her face as she heard Lacey some racy things as Henry whispered to Belle "Let's go and hopefully Lacey won't see us."

As Rumple watched Belle and Henry leave he felt Lacey appear saying "Where have you been! I was hoping that we get to have some breakfast before you got here." Rumple turned around to see that Lacey was wearing a hot red dress that showed off all of her assets again. Rumple spoke in a sad tone "Lacey I told you I didn't want to have 'breakfast' with you today. And besides I told you that I had to go help Belle with finding a crib today." Rumple started to walk back to the front of his shop as Lacey followed behind him yelling "I told you not to see that bitch!"

"As I recall all I wanted to do was talk some things out but instead all you want to do is have sex with me! It's always sex with you, morning, noon and night! That is what you always do Lacey you force me to have sex with you by having you play with my dick and I've become sick of it" said Rumple as he looked at Lacey as he said it. Lacey did a pouty face to Rumple as he said again "You heard me Lacey, I'm sick of you using me like some kind of toy for you to play with. All I wanted to do was talk, but all you wanted to do is have sex!"

Lacey put her arms folded on her chest as she said "Well excuse me for wanting to give you a little something more! But all you wanted to do is talk about having a family and do this blah, blah, blah! I thought you were the dark one, which people are supposed to fear you!" Rumple growled at her with "I am the dark one, but I don't feel like going around kicking people or shooting them down. People in this town have lives and of which they live by it so if you don't mind I have some work to do."

Rumple continued to look at his inventory as Lacey looked at Rumple as she said "Okay how about tonight" Rumple looked at Lacey as he said "How about tonight what?"

Lacey continued "Have dinner with me and we can talk about things of whatever it is that you want" Rumple sighed as he said "Okay then we'll talk at dinner." Lacey kissed Rumple as she walked out of the front door of his shop leaving Rumple to continue this work in the shop.

 _ **At Belle's place**_

Belle was getting tea on as Henry sat at the table as he said "Are you okay Belle?" Belle turned around to look at Henry as she said "Of course I am why would you say something like that." Henry smiled as he said "Well you made that weird face when we left Grandpa's shop."

Belle turned back to the tea kettle as she said "Oh that well Lacey said some very nasty things that a young man such as you should never hear." Henry shook his head as he said "It isn't like I've heard of something like that before, but I do know what you mean." Belle got the tea kettle and brought it to the table as she said "Well at least now I'll have a crib for my baby to have. The oddest thing is that I never knew that Rumple could do something like that."

"Did you I thought you did" said Henry while Belle poured the tea while saying "No I've only saw him make straw into gold with the spinning wheel. That was it nothing like that beautiful crib that he just showed us."

Henry took a sip of his tea as he said "Well maybe this is new, I mean when he did that mind wiping thing on him he must of pick something up. I for one like this, he's great at it and I can talk to him about things too. You know without him going all Dark One on us." Belle nodded in agreement as both her and Henry continued their conservation about Rumple.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter of the story, and I'm so sorry for putting this up so late too. I was trying to decide on what I wanted to do with it next. Also I haven't heard anything from you guys if you want me to do a "Guardians of the Galaxy" story yet, so if you could please leave a comment/suggestion in this review to see if I should do it or not. Also I really do like hearing from you guys so please leave a comment/suggestion, and like I said before please leave one.

I would also like to say that I hope you guys will really like this chapter as much as I like writing it. If you guys want me to continue with Rumple getting to know Belle or if you guys want me to go straight into having them make out or something like that. I would really like to know what you guys think about it and leave a comment/suggestion to it. I might be writing the other stories on here and I might not get to this one for a while so I'm just letting you guys know for now. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

 _ **At Rumple's house**_

Rumple finally got home to see that Lacey had kept her promise of making dinner. He went to the table in the kitchen sitting at the table waiting for Lacey to appear in the kitchen. As then he heard a noise of in the next room as he looked to see that Lacey was once again wearing a tank top with leggings as he thought it was odd as he said "Where are you going? I thought we were going to have dinner and talk for once."

Lacey looked at him as she said "Oh I forgot something, but I'll be back soon baby I promise" then she went over to him and kissed him on the head. Then Lacey left the house making Rumple really rethink things. Rumple sighed realizing that Lacey wasn't going to change but he just felt like he should really give her a chance at the same time. He looked at the food in front of him as he said "Well I guess since she made the food I should really eat it" then started to eat his dinner that Lacey made.

 _ **At Rumple's Pawn Shop**_

Lacey opened the door to Rumple's shop with her magic and was able to get in with ease. She smirked at how easy it was and that Rumple would never figure out it was her. Lacey walked around the shop looking for something as she said "It has to be here, where is it! He had to keep it somewhere that no one will ever notice it" as she looked for whatever it was high and low. As then Lacey became fat up with it as she said "Uh fine I guess I have no choice" as then she waved her hand as she said "Show me how, don't tell me why, for I want to see where the dagger lies."

As then a red puff of smoke appeared like a trail of breadcrumbs for her as it leads her to where the dagger was hidden. Lacey walked up to the cabinet was at in Rumple's office in the back of the shop. Lacey opened the cabinet doors to reveal to her the object that she most desire. It was Rumple's Dark One's dagger with his name on it etched into the dagger letting anyone know that he was in fact the Dark One.

Lacey smirked as she picked up the dagger as she said "There you are I've always wanted to control the Dark One! Now to make a copy of this so Rumple doesn't know that I took it." Lacey waved her hand over the real dagger and then a fake one appeared in her hand as she smirked at how the fake one looked just like the other one as she said "Oh I'm so good at this! Now no one is going to stop me." As then she put the fake one in the cabinet while she put the real one in her purse that she had with her. She then closed the cabinet and walked out of the shop hoping that no one saw her.

Lacey then locked up the shop as she was about to leave Emma was walking down the street when she noticed Lacey as she went up to Lacey as she said "Hey Lacey I need to talk to you."

Lacey turned around as she said "What do you want. . . . . . Sorry Emma of course you can talk to me. Is there anything I can do for you?" Emma notices that Lacey was in front of Rumple's shop as she said "Did you forget something? I mean if you did you should go tell Rumple so he can open the shop for you" Lacey laughed as Emma looked at her weird as Lacey responded back with "Oh that well I thought I did, but I just remembered that I forgot to get a dessert for Rumple. You know for our dinner tonight and well I couldn't remember where to get one so I thought that I would just you know go walking around to get some fresh air for now."

Emma looked at Lacey oddly as she said "Well you could have just gone to Granny's to get something like that. But if you say so" Lacey smiled at her as she said "Oh that is, so I'll be going now" as then Emma watched Lacey go in the other direction of where she came from. Emma looked back at Rumple's shop as she got a call on her phone as she picked it up to know that it was Killian. She answered it with "Hey Killian, no I didn't get it yet but I just saw Lacey out in front of Rumple's shop. I have a really bad feeling about this."

Emma heard Killian say something as she said "Yeah I was thinking of that too, tells Henry to get mom and Regina to the house. I'm going to the station to tell my dad about what happened. But first I'm going to talk to Archie since Rumple's been seeing him and maybe he'll listen to Archie instead of us." Emma hangs up the phone as she walked in the different direction of where Lacey went to where the station was at to tell her father David as to what happened recently.

 _ **Back at Rumple's house**_

After eating his dinner Rumple got up and started to wash his plate. Rumple sighed hoping that Lacey would at least consider talking about the things that he wanted. Rumple looked out of his kitchen window as the thought about what he really wanted. With Lacey it had been about sex with her; every night she would play with him like a toy and even though at first he did like it but after a while of it he was starting to think that she didn't really love him. That she was just using him for the sex and not for him.

Then his train of thought went straight to Belle for some reason. He sighed at the thought of her having a baby, but he knew that it wasn't his baby. That it belonged to that bastard that left Belle and her baby was no excuse for that guy to leave them all alone. He knew that it didn't belong to him but he just couldn't stop thinking about it. A baby would be so wonderful, to have a child again, and it didn't have to be a boy or a girl. Just having a baby was the most splendid thing to him; ever since he had lost his son from Zelena he'd been wondering if he would ever have a child again. But could he, could he have a child again. Could he have one with Lacey?

That is why he wanted to talk to Lacey about it; just to see if there was any chance of having a baby with the woman he loves, but was she the one though. Could he really imagine having a baby with her? Rumple sighed again realizing that he couldn't even see Lacey giving him a baby. But if this was to work then Lacey and he would have to talk things out and not have sex together tonight. He was determined to get Lacey to talk to him about the future, and if she wasn't up to it then he would call it off.

As if on cue Lacey appeared in the kitchen with a bag that he had never seen before; as he said "Where have you been? It's almost 11:00 and I have to get up tomorrow for work." Lacey put the bag on the isle counter and pulled out a cream pie as she said "Well I had just remembered that I forgot about dessert honey bunny. I hope you like orange cream pie I got it from a very good pie shop" Lacey put the pie on the table as Rumple walked up to Lacey as he said "But you haven't ate your dinner" as Lacey replied back with "Oh it isn't a big deal I've had a big lunch earlier and I wanted you to have a least something to eat."

Rumple gave Lacey a small smile as he walked up to her as he said "Please sit" Lacey did as Rumple said and sat at the table while Rumple sat next to her on the other chair at the table. Rumple looked at Lacey as he said "Lacey how would you feel if I asked you something important?" Lacey smiled at Rumple as she said "Of course you can ask me anything" then Rumple took a breath and then said "Well how do you feel about. . . . . I mean how you would feel about. . . . . . Okay so I was thinking how would you feel about having a baby? You know a baby with me" the one reaction that Rumple knew was coming the minute he said that as he heard Lacey yelled out "A baby! You want me to have a baby!"

Rumple looked at her sad as he said "Yes I would like to have a baby in the near future, and who knows it might be with you. I just want to know how you feel about it" Lacey humph as she said "Rumple you didn't even ask me to marry you and you want to know if I want a baby with you! I'll get fat and ugly so no I don't want a stupid baby" Rumple then got up from his seat as he said "Then I don't see a future with you!"

"Are you breaking up with me" Lacey said as Rumple gave her the answer that she didn't want to hear "Yes I'm breaking up with you. I can't be with someone who doesn't want the things that I want! Ever since I lost my son Bae I haven't been the same since then and I've been feeling lost. I don't know but I do want a child someday and since you don't want one then I think we need to have time to ourselves. I need to think some things over" Lacey then got up from her seat as she said "You'll regret telling me that" then picked up the pie and through it a Rumple's face.

Lacey walked out of the house leaving Rumple with a full of whipped cream on his face and orange cream pie filling all over him. Rumple sighed as he went to the sink of the kitchen and got a towel to wipe the stuff off of his face. Rumple knew it had to be done and he knew that there was now no future with Lacey. After cleaning the mess that Lacey made Rumple finally got out of the kitchen and up the stairs to take a shower to get clean from that day. Once that was done Rumple finally got ready for bed and was hoping that tomorrow would at least get better.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for putting this up so late and the fact that it's not that long. I knew that I wanted to up in another Archie chapter where he talks to Rumple and I didn't want it to go into Belle and Rumple just yet so I had to get that started. I also have been writing other stories too so I have been inspired by some "Guardians of the Galaxy" and "Avengers" too so I'm so sorry for that I couldn't think of anything thing yet for this chapter like I should.

Also I've decided to even hold off on the "Guardians of the Galaxy" story because I didn't see the movie yet, because the movie of it didn't come out yet either. So it wouldn't make any sense to continue it if I haven't seen it yet. Not only that but it's a squeal to the Suicide Squad story and I wanted to make sure that was done before I posted the next one. I'm also going to get done "The Snow Queen", and probably the Suicide Squad story. I haven't decided on that one yet but I know that I'm going to at least get one of those stories done.

I haven't really decided on if I should put the "Avengers" story on here yet or not, but I know that I want to write it. Also I would like to say if I don't hear from anyone to have a very good Easter week as well as weekend. So once again if any of you who reads this please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think, and now on with the chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 _ **The next day at Archie's office**_

Emma knew that yesterday she wanted to go see Archie but his secretary had told her that he had left for the evening. This meant that she had to see him today, but the good thing was that she had talked to her father, mother, and Regina about what she saw yesterday. Emma went into Archie's office as the man who she was looking for as she said "Archie I need to talk to you about something" Archie looked up as he said "Okay is something wrong Emma."

Emma took a seat next to Archie as she said "I need to you to tell rumple what I am going to tell you." Archie looked at Emma oddly as he said "Whatever this thing is it doesn't have to do with Rumple and Belle do it?" Emma shook her head in a no motion as Archie said "Okay continue".

Emma then said "I saw Lacey in front of Rumple's pawn shop and he really needs to know about it. I don't know what she was doing there but it was no good." Archie sighed as he said "Emma why didn't you talk to Rumple about this" Emma continued "Well he wouldn't listen to me now what if he's still in love with Lacey" as then Rumple came into the room as he said "Archie I need to talk to you." Rumple noticed that Emma was in the office with Archie as Rumple said "I'm sorry I'll come back later" as he was about to leave Emma called out "No please don't go. . . . I was just leaving and you can talk to Archie."

Emma looked at Archie as he nodded as Emma got up and left the room leaving Rumple and Archie alone. Rumple went to the couch as Archie said "Is something wrong?"

Rumple looked at Archie as he said "I broke up with Lacey" Archie looked at him shocked as he said "You broke up with Lacey? What happened" Rumple looked away from Archie as he said "Well I asked her if she wanted to have children with me and it didn't end well." Archie then said "So what did she say" Rumple looked back at Archie as he said "She said she didn't want any children cause it would make her look fat."

Archie looked at Rumple with sympathy as he said "I'm so sorry Rumple, I know that this must be really hard" Rumple smiled weakly as he said "Thanks I just needed someone to talk to." As they continue to talk to each other the lady in front of Archie's office noticed that Emma was going to leave as she whispered out "Come here just for a second" Emma then went up to the woman as she whispered to Emma "Don't tell anyone but Rumplestilskin is single now. He broke up with Lacey last night because she didn't want children."

Emma had smiled as she whispered back with "Thanks for the info" then walked out of Archie's office to go see her family and tell them the good news.

 _ **At the library**_

Belle was putting a book away when Henry came running in gasping for air. Belle turned around to see Henry gasping for air as she said "Are you alright?"

Henry looked up at Belle as he said "Did you hear Grandpa isn't with Lacey anymore! They broke up this is your chance" Belle looked at Henry oddly as she said "My chance for?" Henry then tried to explain it "Your chance to win Rumple back Belle, you know go on a date. Anything this is your chance to get back with him and live happily ever after with him."

Belle looked down at the floor then to Henry sadly as she said "I don't think I should Henry" Henry looked at her shocked as he said "Why not" then it was Belle's turn to explain "Henry, Rumple is in a sad place right now. I can't just go up to him and ask him to go on a date with me. It's wrong to do that to him no matter how much I want him; he needs time to move on from this brake up. Look I'm going to do what Archie said and give him time. Besides I have so much to do with the baby coming that I don't think I have time to go on a date with him."

Henry sighed as he said "I just wanted you to have a happy ending" Belle went up to Henry as she said "I know Henry, I know. How about you help me with these books?" Henry nodded as he went to help Belle who was showing a little bit with putting the books away in the library.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Sorry for not putting this up soon, I've been trying to figure out where I wanted this to go and how I wanted Rumple to ask Belle out. So I went with it and I like how it turned out. Also I think everyone will like how I set up for the next chapter since it will be the date thing for Rumple and Belle. Also in the later chapters you guys will see what Lacey is really up to with Rumple's dagger and with Belle as well. Also I hope that everyone had a good Easter/Spring break, and I just wanted to thank you guys for reading this story this means a lot to me. So please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing from you guys if you don't mind.

So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

 _ **At Emma's house**_

Emma told everyone what the lady in front of the room that Archie had when he was talking to Rumple. Snow smiled with glee as David looked at Emma concern as he said "Is this a good idea?" Emma looked at her father as she sighed then said "Look I'm just telling you what the lady at the front desk at Archie's office told me. Rumple and Lacey aren't together anymore and that this could be the chance that Belle could come in. Or well not so much as date him yet but you know get to know him more. Go for walks with him and maybe this will help jog his memory somehow." Regina was next to say "But you said that you saw Lacey in front of Rumple's shop. What could she go in there for?"

Emma looked at them sadly as she said "I don't really know, all I know is that I saw her coming out of Rumple's shot and was about to leave it. When I stopped her she told me that she forgot a dessert for her and Rumple." Snow was next as she said "Whatever it is it can't be good" Regina nodded as did David for only Hook said "I think I might know what she took from Rumple" Emma looked at Hook for one split second then it hit her as she said "You don't think" as Regina said "What are you guys thinking?"

Hook finished it "She wants the Dark One's dagger."

Emma looked at Hook knowing exactly what he meant as David said "Why would she want the Dark One's dagger? The only person that has it would be Rumple."

Snow was next to say "Look we don't know if she even has the Dark One's dagger. We would need proof that she has it" then Regina said "Emma have you talked to Rumple about it?"

Emma sighed as she said "Guys you know that he won't listen to me. . . . . I told Archie to tell him because he'll think that we want him to be with Bella. And Archie was right when he told Belle to just be his friend right now and we should do the same by not pushing him into Belle. I just want to make sure that we don't push this" Regina nodded in agreement.

Snow sadly just wanted things with Belle and Rumple to have a happy ending as she said "But we should at least tell her that Rumple is single now." Everyone nodded their heads as Regina said "Snow you know that Henry has already told her about that, and I think that Emma is right this needs to take its course."

Everyone continued to talk more about what Lacey could be using with the Dark One's dagger.

 _ **At the Library**_

Belle was looking at a book when she heard someone coming in as she said "Can I help you" as then her eyes met Rumple's as she said "Oh hello Rumple." Rumple smiled at Belle as he walked in with the book she gave him as he said "Do you mind if I read this here? I didn't want to read it back at my house because for some reason I see Lacey everywhere in my house." Belle nodded as she gestured to a table as Rumple went to the table and sat down to read.

Belle continued to do her work as she looked over Rumple as he was reading the _'Beauty and the Beast'_ book. Belle couldn't help it as she noticed the page where it showed her and Rumple at his castle. Belle sat next to him as she said "I love the part when they dance in the ballroom." Rumple looked at her then to the book as he said "I didn't get there yet, but from what I read so far is that the Beast made the lady his prisoner. Made her into a servant rather than a prisoner" Belle looked away as she sighed which made Rumple looked at her as he said "Is something wrong?"

Belle looked Rumple as she said "Well I was just remembering something, but you shouldn't worry about that" Rumple looked at Belle sweetly as he said "Please tell me, does it have anything to do with the man you were with?" Belle looked at him into his brown eyes as she said "Well the man that I had fallen in love with was very misunderstood man that forgot to be loved. He had made me into a. . . Well that isn't really important" Rumple nodded as he knew that if he pushed it any farther that it would make things worse.

Rumple continues to read for a little bit, but then looked up to see how beautiful Belle looked in the dress that she was wearing. The gown was light blue that all most looked white, and with white flowers going around it. Rumple sighed as he thought what it would be like to go on a date with Belle. What it would be like to marry someone like her, to hold her things, to help take care of a child, or to kiss her. As then an image of Lacey came into his mind and he realized that Belle is in fact different from Lacey.

All Lacey wanted to do was have sex with him, make out with him, and doing things to him. It had gotten to a point that Rumple just couldn't take it. Then there was Belle with her kindness, wanting to talk to him, and wanting to get to know him that made him realize that maybe Belle could have been a better choice for him then Lacey. Belle saw Rumple looking at her sweetly as she said "Is there something I could do for you?"

Rumple blushed for the first time as he said "Uh no I. . . . . . I was wondering if you would like to uh. . . . . Go on a date with me? Look I understand if you don't want to and I would completely understand if you don't want to go" Belle blushed at Rumple back at how cute he was acting asking her out on a date. Belle did the cutest gesture as she pushed her hair back behind her ear as she said "Well yes, I suppose that I would love to go on a date with you."

Rumple smiled like the sun as he said "Really! Oh this is great I thought you would say no! So can I pick you up around 7:00 p.m. tomorrow?" Belle giggled as she said "Yes that's fine" then watched as Rumple smiled at her like the sun again and ran out of the library like a school boy. Belle smiled only to herself as she noticed that she and Rumplestilskin were going on a date just like they use to. Belle had continued to do her work in the library, but didn't know that both her and Rumple were being watched.

Lacey had watched them the whole time in a warehouse in her crystal ball; watching Rumple ask Belle on a date was making her sick, and her jealousy grew as she spoke out "That is what you think bitch! Oh I'll let you have your special evening with my toy, but once you think you have him I'll be taking him away! I'll make you piss your pants with hot sex and pussy action that you'll never stop!" As then Lacey held out the real Dark One's dagger looking at it with Rumple's name on it as she smirked at it realizing that she could now control the hot young Dark One, and the plans that she would have with poor little Belle.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Okay sorry for putting this up so late I wanted to make sure that this chapter would show how Rumple treat Belle on their first date and I wanted this to be good as well as cute at the same time. So I think I did that in a way, and the next couple of chapters will be like that before I go into something juicy. Also I will be working on other stories as well so it will be a while before I get to another chapter for this story so bare with me on that.

Also just like before in all of the other chapters that I had done in this story; please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

 _ **At Rumple's house**_

Rumple was excited for today; he was going on a date with Belle and he wanted everything to be perfect. He looked in the mirror in his room with the reflection showing him in navy blue jeans, light gray t-shirt, and his hair a little messy. Rumple sighed as he tried to fix his hair as he heard someone knocking at his door to his room as Rumple called out "Is that you Henry?"

Henry opened the door to Rumple's room as the teenager smiled while saying "Wow you look good grandfather! Oh here this might help" as Henry handed Rumple a navy blue jacket as the young man took while saying "Thanks. . . . . I feel so nervous about this date with Belle; you know all I wanted to do is make this date perfect for her. To show her how I feel about her" Henry smiled at his grandfather for once in the imp's life he actually wanted to make Belle happy and that made Henry happy to see that. Henry went up to his grandfather as he said "Don't worry everything will go as plan and with my family there to help you whenever you need it if things get crazy."

Rumple smiled at the grandson in the reflection as he said "Thanks Henry" as Henry replied back with "Any time grandfather." With that Rumple continued to get ready for his date with Belle as Henry helped him get ready for it.

 _ **At Belle's Apartment**_

Belle walked out of her bathroom that was in her bedroom where she had a dress out for her to get ready for her date with Rumple. She put the dress to herself as she looked at the mirror to see if it would look good or not and to her dismay it looked okay. With the light lavender color with white printed flowers all over it that was sheer to see as well as a white sweater. Belle nodded to herself as she figured that this was the best thing she could come up with and her sleeves were ¾ quarter length to it which wasn't too long but still covered half her arms.

Belle then did her hair in a headband letting her hair down realizing that it would be okay to do since that this was going to be hers and Rumple's first date ever since he made himself forget her with that divorce papers that he signed. Once she was done getting ready she rubbed her little baby bump as she said "It's okay baby, we're going on a date with your daddy" then went down the stairs and to the library that she worked at.

She was greeted by Rumple holding flowers that made Belle smile. Rumple looked at her shy as he said "I just figured you might like these. If you don't like them I'll get something else" Belle giggled as she went over to him as she said "Oh no they are beautiful and I really like these. I'll put them in water" as then Rumple watched as Belle went back upstairs to put the flowers in water and then came back down. Belle went up to Rumple as she said "Okay we can go now, I wonder where we are going." Rumple smiled as he said "It's a surprise so all I ask is that you trust me." Belle nodded as Rumple gave Belle a jacket as both her and Rumple left the library to go on their date.

 _ **At the restaurant**_

Rumple and Belle showed up to the restaurant as it said "Bistro" which Rumple held out the door for Belle as she giggled at the fact that Rumple was being so sweet about it. As they went in the hostess said "Hello welcome to the Bistro my name is Cindy how many will there be" Rumple smiled as he said "Two" the hostess nodded as she then said "Please follow me" they followed the hostess to a table for two near a window. Rumple went to the one side of the table as he pulled the chair out of Belle as she sat down watching Rumple sit at the other one. Cindy the hostess gave them their menus as she said "Your waiter or waitress will be with you soon. Enjoy your selves" as the waitress left them.

Rumple smiled at Belle as he held out his hand Belle blushing she put her hand into his as she looked into his beautiful brown eyes falling into them like a pools of chocolates. Rumple sighed into her beautiful blue eyes as he realized that they looked like the beautiful blue sky. Rumple said "How have you been? With the baby and all" Belle blushed even more as she said "Oh well we're fine and how have you been? With you and Lacey broken up" Rumple looked at the candle as he said "It's been so, so" as then the waiter appeared as he said "My name is Jeffery and I'll be taking your order. What will you have" Rumple looked at the waiter as he said "I'll have Ice Tea for now" then Belle said "I'll have the same as well."

The waiter left to get their drinks as Belle looked at Rumple as she said "Rumple" he looked up at Belle as he said "Yes" as Belle continued "Please tell me what happened to you and Lacey that made you so sad." Rumple sighed out "What made you think that I was sad" Belle explained "When you said 'It's been so, so.' Oh Rumple please tell me" Rumple smiled at how Belle was concern about him as he said "Okay well I asked Lacey if she wanted to have a baby with me in the near future."

Belle gasped as she said "What did she say" Rumple sighed out "She didn't want to have any children with me. She thinks that they would make her fat." Belle held out her hand and grabbed Rumple's as she said "Then she's not right for you, if you want children you should find someone that would one day have them with you."

Rumple couldn't help himself as he just smiled at Belle and at her kindness to what she had just said. Rumple then said "So what do you want to eat" while looking at the menu as Belle did the same as the waiter appeared with their drinks. Rumple then looked up at the waiter while the waiter put their drinks on the table as he said "I would like to have steak with bake potato and steam broccoli." Belle was next to say "I'll have Alfredo Bowties with chicken and a salad with honey mustard dressing." The waiter nodded as he looked back at Rumple as he said "How do you want your steak cooked?" Rumple smiled as he said "I like it medium rare if you don't mind." The waiter nodded as he left them to talk some more to their hearts content.

Then their food came as Rumple and Belle thanked the waiter for everything then started to eat their dinner. Belle smiled as Rumple smiled back noticing that this was just what he wanted; to be with Belle and to have talks with her as well helping her with a baby. After they were done eating Rumple noticed that there was a dance floor as Rumple held out his hand while saying "May I have this dance?" Belle blushed as she took Rumple's hand as she said "Let's" this made Rumple smiled as he got out of his seat with Belle following suit.

Rumple and Belle waltz around the dance floor like it was some kind of ball. Rumple spins Belle around and then brings her back to him as the music continued to play out. After a few moments of dancing Rumple got close to Belle as he looked at her lovingly. Just then Rumple was going to kiss Belle when she said "Rumple, maybe we should wait this is our first date" as then Rumple came back from cloud 9 and stuttered "O-h right, I'll pay for the check and then take you home."

Rumple paid the dinner as he helped Belle get her jacket on and took her outside of the Bistro.

 _ **Outside of the Bistro and going to the library**_

Rumple looked at Belle as they walked down the street of the town as he said "I thank you for the book; I felt like that I didn't thank you for it. I really love reading it" Belle smiled at him as she said "I'm so glad that you love the book, and if you want to you can come back to the library to get some more if you want of course." Rumple smiled at her nodded in agreement as they continued to walk some more down the streets of the town.

As they finally got to the library where Belle lived making this last stop; Rumple didn't want this night to end if he could he would make this night last forever, and he just wanted this moment with Belle to keep going. Belle smiled at Rumple sweetly as she said "Well I guess this is goodnight Rumple, and maybe I might see you tomorrow" as she was about to go to the door when Rumple quickly took her hand. Rumple looked into Belle's eyes as he said "Please don't go yet" Belle was hesitant from going inside of her house as he continued "Well I was wondering if you want to go out with me tomorrow."

Belle blushed as she smiled while saying "Are you asking me on a second date?"

Rumple said "Yes I am."

Belle walked up to Rumple as she whispered into his ear saying "Yes I will go out on a second date with you."

Rumple smiled like the sun as Belle kissed him on the cheek making him smile even more while Belle walked away from Rumple and then went to the door to the library as she opened it she looked back at Rumple as she said "Until then" Rumple smiled like a man in love as he just nodded. He watched as Belle walked into the library and closing the door behind her.

Rumple smiled to himself as he walked himself home thinking about his next date with his beautiful angel Belle. As he got to his house he walked up the steps and unlocked the door as he smiled to himself just remembering his date with Belle. Just as he walked into his house to get ready for bed and dream of what's to come tomorrow someone was still watching him. Lacey was standing behind a tree as she watched Rumple go into his house. Lacey smirked at the house as she walked away from the scene as she went in the different direction and to her hideout where no one would ever find her.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. Okay so here is the next chapter of the story and I'm really sorry for putting this up late I've got distracted with other things. So I hope that everyone has a good summer, and I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter I had to make sure that this was good for you guys to read it.

 ** _Warning: This chapter will have sex in it, and I repeat this chapter will have sex in it so if you don't mind reading the sex in this chapter then go right ahead. But if you do then don't read it or skip to the end of the story. You have been warned._**

Just to let everyone know that this story will be taking a while to put up another chapter only because I'll be trying to get done other stories on this site so I'm really sorry if I don't get this in time to put a chapter up as soon as I can. I will be focusing on my other stories like "The Snow Queen", the one story with the 'Suicide Squad' and many others that I didn't get done yet. Also I've been doing a story of the 'Avengers: Fairy-tale' one so I will probably be doing that one too, but not as much.

I'm not saying that I'm not going to continue this story; it's just going to take me a while to get it done, and so like before in all of the other chapters please leave a comment/suggestion. I really do like hearing what you guys think or have to say about this story, and so now on with the chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

 _ **At the library**_

After a couple of weeks each date was just like the last one magical; Belle smiled at Rumple just as she was about to put the book that she was holding in her hand away, so she giggled thinking of their last date that they had recently. Rumple smiled as he walked up to Belle as he put his arms around her while saying "What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking of our date last night, it was so cute how you wanted to hold the door out for me even though the door hit your face by accident. Then you kissed my hand every time we go somewhere it's so sweet of you" said Belle not even looking at Rumple while swaying with him. Rumple kissed her neck as Belle giggled while saying "If you keep this up we might not be able to go on our date."

"Well I was sort of thinking that maybe we could stay here in your apartment and watch a movie of some kind. You know so that way I could help with the baby's room" said Rumple in between kisses on Belle's neck. Belle smiled as she made Rumple look at her as she turned her face while giving her responds "I think that sounds splendid" Rumple just smiled at her as he gave her a kiss on her lips with such love that no one knew. But then something happened to Rumple the minute he kissed Belle; he broke off of their kiss and held onto the table next to him making Belle say "Rumple are you alright?"

Rumple looked at Belle as he started to remember everything that happened; from their first meeting each other, to making Belle his servant, to finding each other again in Storybrooke, and the rest that followed it. Rumple put his hands on his head as he cried out "Belle what have you done! I remember you now" Belle went to Rumple as she got to his level as he just sat in the chair making him look at her. Belle cried with happy tears as she said "Oh Rumple you remember me and the baby now. . . . . We can finally be together" Rumple looked at Belle as he whimpered "I signed the divorce papers so you could be free of me, why would you do this? You could be with someone that you wanted to be with and not with me."

"Rumple don't you get it. . . . . . . . . . . I've always loved you and I always will. You are the only man that I want in my life and for my child that I'm giving to you" said Belle which made Rumple realized that Belle meant what she said. Rumple lifted Belle's chin as he said "I'm sorry that I did the things that I did to you" Belle sighed as she said "I know" then Rumple said "And for having you sign those papers too, I really thought I was doing the right thing" Belle stood up and sat over to Rumple as she said "I know, but maybe next time we should go to Archie instead." Rumple laughed as he said "Agree, so how about we watch that movie and make some dinner." Belle smiled as she took Rumple's hand and went up the stairs to her apartment where she had been living in for a while now.

 _ **In the apartment**_

Belle opened the door as both Rumple and her walked in. Rumple walked around the room to notice that it was the living room which was connected to the kitchen. Rumple looked at Belle as he said "Do you mind if I look around" Belle nodded as Rumple went through each of the rooms that he could see. The first room he went in was the new baby's room which was white with baby blue trim around the room with clouds around it. Belle went into the room as she said "How do you like it?"

Rumple looked at Belle as he said "You didn't paint all this right" Belle giggled as she answered "No David and Killian painted it for me while Henry did the branches see" Belle pointed to the trees that were painted in the room as she continued "It's to match the crib that you made."

Rumple smiled as he said "I love it, it's so peaceful and serene."

Then both Belle and Rumple walked out of the room and into Belle's room which only had a regular size bed that could only fit one person in. Rumple sighed as he said "How are you sleeping on that bed?" Belle hugged him as she said "I manage" Rumple turned around to look into Belle's eyes as he smiled at her then kissed her on the lips.

Once they were in a living room; Rumple took Belle to the couch and helped her to the couch to sit as he said "I'll make us some dinner if that is alright." Belle was about to say something as Rumple put his hand up while saying "Don't say anything, just let me make the dinner for us" then went to the kitchen to make the dinner for both of them.

After Rumple had made the dinner; Rumple brought the food to the table in the dining room that was next to the living room and then helped Belle to the chair not even caring that she was wearing the clothes from that day. Rumple sat next to her as he said while serving "I hope you like it I made chicken, rice with butter, and peas." Belle took a bit as she did a mm sound which made Rumple smile like the sun as he heard Belle say "It's so good Rumple thank you" as Rumple replied back with "Your welcome" as both of them continue to eat their dinner.

Once they were done eating dinner Rumple took the plates as Belle said "Oh Rumple you don't have to do that I can clean up the stuff."

Rumple smiled at Belle as he said "I don't really mind and this way you can just relax for a bit" but Belle replied back with "Look I'm not showing yet but how about I dry some of the dishes" Rumple can only smile at his ex-wife since he did have her divorce him. He went over to her and kissed her. Belle smiled into the kiss as she put her arms around her ex-husband and let him kiss her deeper as then Rumple let his hands wonder to Belle sides. After they were done kissing both Rumple and Belle did the dishes together with Rumple cleaning them while Belle dried them off with a dish towel.

After doing the dishes Rumple took Belle's hand as both of them walked into the living room and sat on the couch while turning on the TV. Belle smiled as she laid her head on Rumple neck while they watched movies on the TV which had oddly enough 'Beauty and the Beast'. As they watched the Disney animated film Rumple looked at Belle as he put his hand on Belle's belly while he rubbed it as he said "Hi baby it's your papa, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you but now I will." Belle gave out a happy sigh as she put her hand on top of his as they continued to watch the movie. Once the movie was done and then the next movie was coming up which was another romance.

Rumple looked at Belle as he kissed her on the lips with such passion that for Belle felt like they had kissed the first time. Belle pulled him closer as their kiss deepened as she let her hands wondered through his hair and on his back which he didn't mind. After a moment of kissing both Belle and Rumple gasped for air as he gasped out "Wow Belle that was one amazing kiss, but maybe I should go before this gets any worse." But Belle stopped him as she whimpered out "Why you still love me don't you" Rumple smiled at her as he said "Of course I do love you but if I had sex with you now could I even hurt the baby or even you. I just don't want you to get hurt because of me" Belle put her hand on his face as she whispered "You won't I trust you."

Rumple kissed Belle on the couch as he let his hand move down her body while she moved her hands all over his back while not even paying attention to the movie that was playing on the TV. As then both of them were gasping for air as he looked at her was such passion that he helped her out her dress as he throw it on the floor of her apartment. Rumple noticed that Belle wasn't even wearing a bra that she was only wearing panties which showed off her little baby bump to her body.

Rumple put his hand over the bump as he rubbed it as Belle smiled up at him as she whispered "He missed you too" Rumple looked at Belle as he said "Does he" as Belle put her hand on his as she replied back with "Yes he has" then kissed Rumple as they stopped for a bit to get some air. Then Rumple took off his shirt while throwing it to the floor as Belle helped him out of his pants making her unzipping it. Rumple quickly took off his shoes and pants off only leaving his boxers on as he kissed Belle sweetly and passionately.

Rumple pulled back as he placed his one hand on Belle's one breast while the other slid to her panties. He massaged her making her moan and panting at the feel of him playing with her breasts. His other hand traced the line of the pantie as Belle screamed out "Please Rumple, please I need you stop teasing me" Rumple smirked as he said "What's the magic word?" Belle sighed as she could feel her climax coming as she yelled out "I said please Rumple!"

Hearing her plea Rumple moved his hands down to her panties as he pulled then down to her feet and took them off as he through them down to the floor. Then inserted his index finger into her pussy making Belle arch her back to him as Rumple smile at her as he continued to massage her pussy; Belle put her hands on her breasts as she massaged them making her wet even more as Rumple went faster massaging her pussy. As then Rumple's boxers became tight as he kept massaging Belle's pussy.

Belle arched her back as then she could feel her climax as she let her juices flow down and on to his fingertips. Rumple pulled his fingers out and started to lick them as she gasped for air. Then Rumple took off his pants and shirt while throwing them to the floor as he was about to help Belle out only to be surprised at how eager Belle was as she jumped on him while kissing him again as he walked back to the bedroom that was Belle's as he started to pump in and out of her while she screamed and moaned the whole time of hot wildness of their love making.

 _ **In a secret warehouse**_

Lacey watched on her magic crystal ball as she saw her once lover Rumple making out with Belle. Lacey growled at how hot Rumple was handling Belle pumping in and out of her making her want to rub herself but she had to focus since she was observing them on how much in love they were. Lacey knew that Belle would help get Rumple back his memories but to see it happen made it so real that she knew that she would never get him now that he would remember his ex-wife.

Lacey pulled out the dagger that once belonged to Rumple as she smirked at it and then walked over to the book she had out as she read from the book on how to get the power from the Dark One without killing the host. Lacey smiled wickedly as she read more of it and then walked back to see that Belle was now on top of Rumple bouncing up and down on him while rubbing her boobs in front of him. Lacey spoke in a wicked tone "You think you have him now, but soon very soon I'll have him back very soon".

Lacey continued to watch Rumple and Belle make out with each other without them even noticing that she was watching them and that she had big plans for them.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Once Upon a Time, or the characters that went with it. I'm really sorry for putting this up so late, and I was busy with work as well as being distracted with other things. I hope everyone had a good Halloween so I'll try to make this a short as I can; I know where the story is going but I've been having a problem trying to figure out where I wanted it to go, so the next chapter is going to be about Rumple and Lacey which means that after that I'm just playing it by ear. So please leave a comment/suggestion I know I keep repeating this but I really do like hearing what you guys think of the story so far. And now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

 _ **That morning at Belle's apartment**_

Rumple woke up in the same bed with Belle in his arms; which Rumple had a smile on his face as he noticed that Belle was smiling as well. Rumple got up from the bed while making sure not to disturb Belle as then Rumple walked to the other side of Belle's bedroom as he picked up his cloths and put them back on. Then walked into the kitchen where he made breakfast for Belle as well as for the baby that is in her tummy.

Belle woke up from the smell that was coming into the room, and so she got up from her bed while putting her robe on to sees what it was. As then Belle walked into sees Rumple making breakfast just like when she did when she lived with him even just remembering that memory. Belle walked up to Rumple as she kissed him on the cheek while saying "Hey handsome" Rumple looked back at Belle as he said "Hey love" then kissed back as he continue to make breakfast for Belle as she said "So what are you making anyway" then sat down on a chair at the table in the dining room.

Once Rumple was done making breakfast he put the food on the table as he said "Ready to eat" Belle nodded as both of them ate the pancakes, hash browns, strawberries on top of the pancakes, sausages, and toast with butter and jam. Belle did an mm sound as she rub her belly as she said "This is really good Rumple, and the baby really likes it." Rumple smiled as he said "I'm glad that I could at least make you and the baby breakfast" as then as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Rumple looked at the door as he said "Who would be here at this time in the morning" Belle smiled as she got up from the chair as she said "Don't worry I'll get it" then walked up to the door then opened it to see Emma looking at them as she said "Hey Belle we need to. . . . . . . . Is that Rumple?"

Emma noticed that Rumple was also wearing a robe and he was looking at Emma while saying "What can I do for you Savior?"

Belle gestured to come in as Emma did while closing the door; Emma looked at Rumple as she said "Um so do you remember Belle" then Rumple picked up the dishes as he went over to the sink while saying "Yes I remember my well what should we call this I mean we did get divorced. Anyway if you want to know if I remember my wife yes I do" then continued to clean up the breakfast that him and Belle had. Emma looked at Belle as she said "Oh I'm so glad you guys are back together" gave Belle a hug and then to Rumple who just looked at him weird.

Once Emma was done Rumple looked at Emma as he said "Is there a reason why you came here? Not that we aren't happy to see you" Emma then gave off a worried vibe as Belle said "What is wrong Emma?" Emma went to the table then gestured for Belle and Rumple as they sat down to hear what Emma has to say. Emma looked at Rumple as she said "I saw Lacey coming out of your shop a couple of days ago when you had your dinner date, you know before you went out with your beautiful wife again" Rumple nodded as Emma continued "Well she came out of the shop as I asked her what she was doing there, and she was acting weird about it. Then she had said that she forgot to get a dessert and then left to go get dessert from Granny's. It looked like she took something from you shop Rumple."

Rumple looked at Emma seriously as he said "You saw her coming out of my store, but you don't know if she took anything?"

"Well Regina, Hook, and everyone else think she took your dagger. But I didn't know if I should say anything to you since you were dating Lacey at the time, and I wanted to talk to Belle about it to see what she thought about it" said Emma as Belle looked at them while saying "Then maybe we need to go to your shop and take a look at it. Just to see if she did take anything." Rumple looked at Emma and Bella as he said "Okay we'll go but let Belle and I get dressed" Emma nodded as both Rumple and Belle went back into the bedroom to go see what Lacey took from his shop.

 _ **At Rumple's shop**_

Rumple opened his shop as Emma and Belle went in as he closed the door while Belle and Emma looked around only to see some of the stuff that Rumple had in the shop. The only things that they saw was that crib that Snow and David had made for Emma, the scrolls, pendants, and many other things that he had in his shop that were just deadly and dangerous. Rumple went to the back room to look through other things as he noticed the crib made of wood which was carved with leaves and stuff. Belle went to the back as well as she said "The crib that you made for me" Rumple looked back at her as he said "Was this when I couldn't remember you?"

Belle nodded as Rumple continued "I don't even remember doing this. . . . . . . But I will say this it's looks really good" Belle went over to him as she said "It is and I love it" then gave him the most passionate kiss that Rumple ever had. After they kissed Rumple went to his cabinet with Belle by his side. As he opened it only to see his dagger still in its case as he said "I don't really see what she would have taken from me. It looks like everything is here Miss. Swan" as then Emma came in as she walked up to the cabinet as she looked through it to see what both Rumple and Belle could see. Emma sighed as she said "Look I know what I saw and Lacey did take something from you. I can feel it" Rumple closed the cabinet as he gestured to the women to leave first from the back room. As both of the women left the room Rumple looked back to see if anything was there again but then sighed as he closed the curtain and then went to where the women were at.

Rumple looked at Emma and Belle as he said "I don't really see anything missing though" Emma sighed as she said "Then you don't believe me then."

Belle put hand on Emma and then told her "Don't worry us believe you Emma. . . . . Right Rumple" Rumple looked at Belle and then to Emma as he replied back with "It's not that I don't believe you Miss Swan, but rather then not finding anything missing is the only thing I see right now. Look if you're still convinced that something is missing in my shop then I'll use magic to see what it was that is missing." Emma smiled as she nodded while saying "I'll even ask Regina to do a spell too if that is okay with you." Rumple nodded as Emma gave Belle a hug then shook Rumple's hand while leaving his store.

Belle went up to Rumple as she put her arms around him as she said "You know I believe Emma on what she said. Something had to have been missing; I really do believe that Lacey had to have taken something." Rumple gave Belle kissed sweetly as he then said "Like I told Emma I'll use a spell to see what it was that was taken, but for now I'll let you go do the stuff you need to get done at the library. Once I find out whatever it is that is missing I will let you know when I see you tonight for our date." Belle smiled as she kissed him sweetly again and then walked out of the shop leaving Rumple alone.

Rumple went to the middle of the floor of the shop and waved his hand as a cauldron appeared in the middle of the floor. Rumple then had a crystal ball and then dropped it in to the cauldron as he got a spoon out as he spooned out the crystal ball out. It was then that the Rumple said "Show me what I've lost" as then the crystal ball showed him something that he never would have guessed of all things. Emma had been right all along as the image of Lacey coming into his shop going to the back of the shop and the cabinet. To see Lacey grab his dagger and switching it with a fake one, but then a voice from behind him said "I knew you would find out Rumplestilskin."

Rumple turned around to see Lacey as he put the crystal down on the counter as he turned back to Lacey as he said in a ominous tone "I believe you have something that belongs to me" Lacey smiled at him as she said "Is that all you have to say to me is that I have something that belongs to you! Well I guess I have to give this back to you" as then Rumple watched Lacey as she pulled out his real dagger from her purse that she had taken from him. Rumple then waved his hand up to get the dagger back to him only that nothing happened; Rumple tried again and still nothing happened until Lacey raised the dagger up making Rumple fly to the backward to the front of this shop only to hit the floor.

Rumple looked up at her as he growled out "I'm going to get my dagger from you, don't think that you're going to keep it!" But Lacey had magically summoned a bat and hit Rumple on the floor making him pass out. Lacey looked down at him as she whispered "Sweet dreams handsome" then put the dagger on the counter and then walked over to the now sleeping Rumple as she waved her hand over him making him disappear and reappear in the chair tied to it with his head hung low. Lacey smiled at her handy work then walked over to the door that had the open sign hanging on the door as she flipped the sign to close to show that the shop would no longer be open to anyone and then closed the curtains of the shop making it much darker than it should. Lacey smiled then turned around to take care of her new pet.


	20. Chapter 20

_Okay for everyone that reads this story here is the thing; I am not giving up on writing this or any of the other stories that I have written so far and I plan not to either. I have been really busy with work and I've been drawing something for the kids that I work with at the school that I am at. That is the reason why I haven't been writing so far for the stories and I am really sorry for not writing as well. I just don't want you guys think that I have forgotten the stories that I have written so far. Once school is out for the kids then I can write the stories and get some of them done. Also I have been having writer's block for some of them, but I think once summer vacation starts then maybe I'll be okay. Please wait a little while longer, once I get done what I wanted to get done for the kids that I work with and then I can focus on the stories at hand. Just don't give up on me. I hope that you all know that when you look at this note. I will try to get to each of the stories that I can and I just want you all to know that. Once I get through with what I'm doing for kids and then when summer vacation is on then I can work on the stories for you guys. Also I have been having writer's block on some of the stories but I think that once I get through the school year then I can get to the stories._

 _Thank you for those who still stuck with this story_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tina Cox_


End file.
